To Love a Master
by moraco
Summary: To love a master...a potions master. This is just an interesting little story that will end in tragedy about our young Harry Potter falling in love. Harry/Severus *COMPLETE*
1. How it Happened

A/N: Mwaaa haaa haaa, the great Moraco has written another story. okay well it's just been a while since I've done something decent enough to post here at FFN. And to those Remus/Sirius shippers who read my work, don't worry, I didn't abandon 'Hard To Explain'. I had the next chapter nearly finished when my computer went on hiatus, and I'm still working on getting it fixed. So now I've turned to a new ship to write about. Hope you all enjoy. Oh and thoughts are between s okay.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: I'd have to say that probably one of the funniest things about this story is that I started writing about it after a biology class one day about the male reproductive system. Don't I just have the best types of inspiration? lol.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 1 How It Happened ~  
  
How did this happen? Harry Potter thought to himself as he sat through yet another usual potions class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
How could what have happened you may ask. Well, I've a little story to tell you. I fear to tell you that this ending is quite tragic, especially for our lovely and favourite protagonist Harry Potter. This is a story of love for our dear Harry with one of the most unlikely of people. With a certain Hogwarts potion master who goes by the name of Severus Snape.  
  
Our story begins with a lovely prank. You may instantly come to the conclusion that it's played by the Weasley twins, but I assure you it is not, for this story takes place during young Mr. Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts and Fred and George have already graduated. Someone, I won't say who, thought one day that poor Professor Snape looked quite lonely. In fact they thought that quite a few of the school's occupants looked lonely.  
  
All the students at Hogwarts went about their normal routine at dinner in the great hall, but Harry Potter was up in the hospital wing recovering from a nasty broken rib given to him during the day's earlier quidditch match. Madame Pomfrey had just brought him some dinner and informed him he could leave after he finished eating if he felt better. Harry proceeded in eating his meal and drinking his pumpkin juice. After he ate, Harry assessed how he felt, which was quite good. He got up from the bed and began walking back to his dormitory from the hospital wing. He was going to let Madame Pomfrey know he was leaving, but he couldn't find her anywhere, so he just left.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile our ever so lovely potions master was in his office. He'd decided not to dine in the great hall tonight due to the fact that he didn't want McGonagall teasing him about loosing their bet on the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match that had taken place just earlier this day. One of the house-elves had brought him his dinner, so he ate his meal and drank pumpkin juice while he graded some papers.  
  
He had been disturbed by a loud noise outside his door. It had sounded like a metal suit of armour falling over. He stood from his desk and opened his office door to find two sixth year students snogging. 'The two of you have detention!' he yelled at them.  
  
The two stopped and turned their blushing faces. The snogging couple consisted of Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Professor Snape's eyes widened at this unexpected site. 'Nevermind,' he said in too much of a shock, knowing both the boys backgrounds. He simply went for a walk about the castle where he noticed many odd couplings of students snogging wherever he went.  
  
~  
  
Harry, still on his way to Gryffindor tower noticed many unlikely couplings of his fellow students snogging as he walked down the hallway. A red-headed Gryffindor girl caught his eye. It was Ginny Weasley. She was snogging against a statue with Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchy, who was sliding his hand up the younger girl's skirt. Harry couldn't stand for this. Ginny was his best friend's little sister and she was almost like a sister to him as well. Harry tapped Justin on the shoulder and as the boy turned around, his face collided with Harry's fist. Justin fell flat to the ground.  
  
'Harry what do you think you're doing?' Ginny slapped him.  
  
'Coming to your rescue.'  
  
'I wasn't in need of rescuing,' she protested. 'I was just having a good time with the man I love.'  
  
'Since when did you fall helplessly in love with Justin?' Harry inquired.  
  
'You're just jealous!'  
  
'I'm not jealous, and if your fun as you call it continued you might have ended up in a compromising position, and you're not of age yet.'  
  
'Oh leave us alone,' Ginny said. She knelt down and attempted to wake Justin up.  
  
Harry figured it'd be a while before Justin ever thought of messing with Ginny again, so he continued on to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
After seeing so many couplings he started to just ignore them, but he knew something was definitely going on. He rounded a corner and ran into Professor Snape, who appeared to be quite annoyed.  
  
Harry bumped straight into Snape trying to ignore all that was going on around him. Harry looked up into Snape's eyes which were staring harshly back at him. He suddenly had one of the strangest urges he'd ever had in his entire life, which was to grab the potions master and do some of the more inappropriate things to him that he'd witnessed other couples doing as he'd walked down the halls.  
  
Before he could even consider on these thoughts he had been taken into the potion master's arms and was met with another pair of lips touching his own. At one time in his life, what was happening was something he'd had nightmares about, but right here, right now in this moment, it felt so right, like it was all meant to be.  
  
Their lips parted and they both looked at each other for a moment. 'This place is far too crowded,' Snape stated. He grabbed Harry's hand and began to lead Harry to a supposedly more secluded place.  
  
He led Harry t0o a picture of a young girl who at the present time appeareed to be writing in a book that was labeled as her diary. She looked up to ask, 'Password, Professor?'  
  
'Boomslang,' he said. The portrait opened and he led Harry inside.  
  
Harry looked around at the room which was decorated in black and dark green. There was a couch and coffee table in front of a fire place and a desk sat against the opposite wall, which was piled with books and pieces of parchment. There were bookcases linking the walls on both sides of the desk.  
  
'Do surroundings really mean so much to you, Potter?'  
  
Harry looked up at Snape and realized he'd been staring at the room. These must be Snape's private chambers Harry thought. 'No," Harry said in response to Snape's question.  
  
'Then keep following me,' he said.  
  
Harry then followed him into what was obviously the potion master's bedroom. Snape grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Neither one of the men knew quite why they suddenly wanted each other. They were usually each other's worst enemies.  
  
Harry broke the kiss. 'Professor,' he said.  
  
'Please, Harry, call me Severus.'  
  
'Severus,' he correct himself. Harry began unfastenting the buttons and clasps of Severus' robes as he continued, 'Why are we doing this?'  
  
'I haven't a clue,' Severus replied. 'You disgust me, and I highly detest you, but I want you.'  
  
'You'rew a slimy, disgusting git, and I hate you, but I want you so badly,' Harry said in response. Harry pushed off Severus' black robes.  
  
The man now stood in front of Harry wearing a white button-up shirt and black trousers. Severus began stripping Harry of his robes.  
  
Harry was profusely giggling.  
  
'What's so funny?'  
  
'You,' Harry replied.  
  
'I was unaware that I even had a humourous bone in my body.'  
  
'It's just that.' Harry explained. 'You always wear black. Seeing that you wear a white shirt under it all is quite funny,' he said to the man who was currently untying his gold and scarlet-striped tie.  
  
Severus pushed Harry onto the bed and straddled his hips as he continued to unbutton the young man's white shirt. He bent down to capture a few kissed from Harry's sweet mouth as he continued his work.  
  
~  
  
A/N: There I go, being a mean person again, not giving my readers a sex scene I know they want, and trust me there's not one in the next chapter. If you've read some of my work before you'd remember me saying I'm not good at writing sex scenes and try to steer clear of them, even though I was highly contemplating attempting one after my biology lesson and re-learning for about the 3rd or 4th time in my life how and why men have erections, I just couldn't bring myself to do it because at the time I was writing this I was eating my lunch in the cafeteria, and despite the fact I was sitting alone, I'm always paranoid some other student or professor will come and sit down next to me and try to start asking me about what I'm writing... oh the joys and paranoias of college. 


	2. The Cause of It All

A/N: Wow, I've already gotten reviews! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Yes I'm back with another chapter and so soon too. Well I already had it written out, but just not typed but now that I've finished my last day of school for the semester I'm free to write even more between going to work and working on a costume..of course I really like to write before I got to sleep, which is something I do every night so who knows, there' might be a couple new chapters tomorrow or something.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: I have some of the strangest ideas of where to go with this and they're quite funny, but I must remind myself that I have to end tragically because as I've said this will end tragically.. The bad thing is is that I thought out the ending when I started writing and now I forget what's supposed to happen at the end..oh well, guess I'll just go with the flow.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 2 The Cause of It All ~  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to find himself being held by strong arms in a warm, unfamiliar bed. He closed his eyes for a moment in attempt to remember the past night's events. His eyes quickly shot open and he tilted his head up to the face of the owner of the arms in which he was being held. He let out a loud scream and fought to free himself, and in the process fell off the bed.  
  
The other man shot up and awake in an instant. 'No,' Severus muttered. 'it was all just a bad dream. A very bad dream.'  
  
Harry sat up and looked up at the school's potions master with a very horrific look on his face. 'Did what I think happened, happen?'  
  
'Leave my chambers at once, Mr. Potter,' Severus snapped.  
  
Harry stood up and for the first time in this ill fated morning realized he was incredibly naked. Harry scrambled around the room finding his clothes, which was a bit of an embarrassing task, since he could feel Snape glaring at him to move faster. Harry threw on his pants, sweater and shoes, grabbed his white shirt, tie, socks, and robe and ran out of the potion master's chambers as quickly as he could, making his way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When he reached Gryffindor Tower he shouted the password to the portrait of the fat lady and entered into the common room. It was still early in the morning and nobody was awake yet. He made his way up to his dormitory. Dean and Seamus were entangled in each others' arms in Seamus' bed and Ron and Neville were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Harry plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling pondering what had happened. Not too much later Ron came into the dormitory with his face the palest Harry had seen it since their second year when Ron had puked up slugs. 'Ron what's wrong?'  
  
'What are you doing awake Harry?'  
  
'Just came in myself recently. What happened?'  
  
Ron sat on Harry's bed not facing his friend. "it was terrible, horrible and in too many ways degrading.'  
  
'Ron, what happened?' Harry put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
'Malfoy.'  
  
Harry's eyes widened. 'What happened with Malfoy?'  
  
'I- Harry- I-'  
  
'You what, Ron?'  
  
'It's too terrible,' Ron said.  
  
Harry used his free hand to turn Ron's head to face him. Wet tears were streaming down the red-head's cheeks. 'Ron, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything.'  
  
'I slept with him. In the library. We-we.'  
  
'It's okay, Ron. I don't think it as your fault. Everyone's been acting strangely since last night,' Harry explained. 'I think a lot of people did things with other people that they weren't particularly fond of.'  
  
'Must have been some kind of spell or something, seeing as a lot of people were effected,' Ron said.  
  
'That's what it had to be. I suppose we can ask Hermione when we see her.'  
  
'If everyone was effective, who's victim were you, Harry?'  
  
'I'd really rather not say.'  
  
'Oh, come on, I told you,' Ron insisted.  
  
'Fine,' Harry said. 'It was Professor Snape.'  
  
Ron gasped and then pulled Harry into a protective hug. 'Poor you. Are you okay Harry?'  
  
'I'm fine,' he insisted.  
  
'Hope for your sake you two didn't go that far.'  
  
Harry looked away. They had gone that far, and the fact was that Harry had enjoyed it, and wanted more.  
  
Ron gasped again. 'I think I'm going to be sick.'  
  
~  
  
Later that morning in the Great Hall, not very many people were talking and if they were, it was speculations about the previous night.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood up at that staff table to give an announcement. 'Could I have your attention please?' All the students and teachers in the Great Hall gave their full attention. 'Last night I know quite a few of this schools'[ occupents did some things they probably regret and should have never done. I wish to inform you all that through investigation it has been discovered that someone slipped a certain illegal love potion into the school's entire supply of pumpkin juice.'  
  
Everyone began talking again, discussing this new knowledge.  
  
~  
  
A/N: I know that chapter was shorter than the first and it's mainly just a filler for now until I get a chance to type up the 3rd chapter. 


	3. The Next Lesson

A/N: Back again as usual. Wow, three chapters posted in less than 24hours for a not yet finished story of mine.that's a record.. I've made a big decision about this story. Not it's not a drastic plot changing decision or anything, but instead of ending tragically I think it's just going to end sadly, because as I've been writing this I want there to be a happy ending to it all (like reviewer Red Dragons Order would like to see), so I've made a promise to myself that there will be a sequel, but that may take some time so hopefully I'll pick up some of you lovely readers to join me on this writing journey of mine.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: You know what's really bad? When you're trying to type something that's been hand written and it's your handwriting and you're having trouble reading it.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 3 The Next Lesson ~  
  
The next day in potions lessons, Harry was having a very hard time paying attention. He was curious if this simple situation was having anywhere near the same effect on the potions master.  
  
Professor Snape acted his usual self, favouring the Slytherins and trying to find any of the slightest reasons to take points away from Gryffindor.  
  
The class was nearly over and all the students were cleaning up. 'Are you okay, Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I'm fine,' he replied. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'You've been looking pretty dazed through the whole lesson,' she explained.  
  
'I've just been doing some thinking.'  
  
'You should save your thinking until after class, Harry. You know if Snape had caught you staring off into space today he would have taken points from Gryffindor,' she said.  
  
'Well, thanks for elbowing me every time he looked our way,' Harry said.  
  
Everyone finished cleaning up and were back at their seats. 'Class dismissed,' Professor Snape announced. Everyone grabbed their things and began making their way for the door. 'Except you, Potter.'  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and returned to his seat. Professor Snape sat at his desk grading some papers. Everyone had left the room and Harry and the potions master sat in silence.  
  
'Professor,' Harry finally spoke up  
  
'Yes, Potter?'  
  
'Why am I being kept after class?'  
  
'Because we need to have a little chat.' Severus put down his quill and rose from the desk. He walked over to the table and stood in front of Harry. 'It's quite essential to your grade to pay attention in this class.'  
  
'I know, Sir, and I was-'  
  
'Don't lie Potter. You were staring off into space the entire class,' Snape explained. 'Normally for such a thing, I'd take points from your house, but I had a feeling that doing so might have been a bit unfair if I've presumed correctly what you were dazing off about.'  
  
'Since when did it matter to you what was fair?'  
  
'I'm sorry for what happened the other night,' he said. 'I didn't tell the Headmaster what happened, and since I haven't heard anything about it 'd assume that you haven't told him either.'  
  
Harry shook his head. For the first time he thought that if he'd told Dumledore, that Snape could easily be fired. Despite Harry's dislike for Snape he decided that even though it could get Snape fired, in his current state of mind, he didn't want Snape to be. There was now something there that made Harry not despise the older man so much. Maybe it was the fact that he was being so nice and appologetic about it. Or maybe it was that Harry had enjoyed himself and was yearning for more from the potions master.  
  
'Professor,' Harry said. 'Do you- Or rather would you be opposed to- ' he stuttered out.  
  
'What? Come now. Out with it, Potter,' he demanded.  
  
'I liked what we did the other night,' Harry simply said, his face going a deep scarlet colour.  
  
'Whether you liked it or not is beside the point. It should never have-' Severus paused. 'Did you say you liked it?'  
  
Harry sheepishly nodded.  
  
'And I thought that I was a slimy disgusting git and that you hated me,' Severus simply remarked.  
  
'You're not Severus,' Harry said. 'I don't hate you, but you do a lot of things that make me a big angry and you're neither slimy or disgusting. The git comment I stand by though.' Harry looked up into Severus' eyes. The man wore a smirk and was actually chuckling.  
  
Harry spoke again, 'I know I'm being a bit forward, and that it's against the rules, but-'  
  
'Why would you think about such a thing?'  
  
'I need you,' Harry said. 'I understand though. We were just under the influence of a potion, but I have this feeling, this yearning, this need.'  
  
'Need?' Severus raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
Harry stood up from his chair and turned away from Severus. "The need for someone to love and care about me. The need to be held in anothers arms with such care that makes me never want to wake up in the morning. The need and yearning for sexual interaction,' Harry listed out loud.  
  
'And you think you've found what you need with me?'  
  
'Yes,' he simply said, and turned back to face Severus. 'You feel it too don't you?' Harry walked up to the other man and placed his hand upon Severus' cheek.  
  
Severus' facial expression turned to one of rage. 'What an absurd presumption.' He slapped Harry's hand away. 'Leave this classroom now!'  
  
'You're just saying that because it's against the rules for a student and teacher to fraternize in any romantic matter. I know you feel the same,' Harry retorted.  
  
'It is against school rules, yes and I'm quite happy the events of the other night were not reported to the Headmaster, but this. Sexual fraternization of both our own free wills is strictly forbidden. I could loose my job and you could be expelled,' Severus explained.  
  
'You do feel the same,' Harry said.  
  
'How I feel is beside the point.'  
  
'No it's not!' Harry grabbed both sides of Severu's face and pulled him into a kiss, which continued until the both mutually broke it for the need of oxygen. 'Don't deny yourself of this because of silly rules. We can keep it a secret. Nobody has to know.'  
  
'Secrets are a difficult thing to be kept here at Hogwarts,' Severus said.  
  
'Then we can be completely open with it and tell everybody and they'll all think it's a big joke,' Harry jokingly suggested.  
  
Severus pulled Harry into another kiss which led to places you will find out about later on.  
  
~  
  
A/N: ooo another chapter down. Thanks again to all whom have reviewed and if you haven't reviewed as of yet please feel free to do so. I really love to hear what people think (as long as it's good, though if it's bad I appreciate creative criticism, but please don't write something about it sucking or being stupid cause then, I don't know quite what will happen but I'm evil and on certain occasions vengeful).. The next chapter will come along the next chance I get to typing so yeh for that. 


	4. Unbelievable Truth

A/N:Hmmm.. What to say in this A/N.. I can't really think of much to say right now, but usually my A/Ns are known for great humour amongst my friends so it's not like I can just go without writing one. Thank you once again to everyone who's reviewed cause you're all great wonderful people and I cherish you.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: You know what? Harry would look really good in a dress.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 4 Unbelievable Truth ~  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room later in the evening.  
  
'Harry, we were beginning to wonder what had happened to you,' Hermione said.  
  
'We looked everywhere for you Harry,' Ron added.  
  
'Snape caught you dazing out today, didn't he?'  
  
'Yeah,' Harry replied.  
  
'Did he give you detention or something?' Ron asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then where have you been this whole time?'  
  
'Making love to Professor Snape in his bed chambers,' Harry said.  
  
Hermione tried to hold back a laugh, but was unsuccessful. She laughed so hard that she grabbed the arm rest of the nearest chair for support.  
  
'Harry, that's just disgusting,' Ron said.  
  
Harry couldn't help, but laugh, seeing as laughing is contagious and Hermione was doing quite a bit of it.  
  
'I'm going to have nightmares now thanks to you,' Ron said.  
  
'Where were you really Harry?' Hermione managed to ask.  
  
'I was in the library working on some homework,' he replied.  
  
Hermione p8unched Ron in the arm. 'I told you we should have looked in the library, but noooo, "Harry would never go to the library to work on anything without us".' She said.  
  
'Well, sorry,' Ron said.  
  
'Come on Harry, lets go to dinner,' Hermione said as she led the way out of the portrait hole.  
  
~  
  
later that night it was time for bed. Harry and Ron were in the sixth year boys dormitory changing into their pyjamas. Harry shed his uniform shirt and grabbed his pyjama top off his bed.  
  
'Harry,' Ron said.  
  
'Yes, Ron?'  
  
'You weren't in the library earlier were you?'  
  
Harry gulped as he put on his pyjama top. 'I told you that's where I was. Why would you think I was anywhere else?'  
  
Ron walked over to Harry and pushed back part of Harry's partially buttoned top to where it exposed the boy's shoulder. 'You've got love bites. And they're new ones at that.'  
  
Harry looked to his shoulder where he did indeed have a few love bites, and he was sure he had even more knowing how much of an animal Severus could be in bed. 'I told you the truth about where I was,' Harry said. 'Whether you believe me or not.' He finished buttoning his top, threw on his pyjama bottoms and crawled into bed.  
  
~  
  
A/N: No one ever believes the truth and right now through this chapter Hermione is a slight version of me and how I would react if my best friend came up and told me he was making love to some teacher.. Well only if it was a male teacher because it wasn't I'd be all like 'that's nice but TMI'. Please review and I have had a complaint about the rating because there hasn't been any graphic scenes (just insinuations of them) but there will be one by the time summer hits Hogwarts cause I've got this whole scene planned out and I plan to put it in words soon for safe keeping of my memory so that I won't forget it. Please review if you have not already or if you have review this chapter now. 


	5. A Trip Not Taken To Hogsmeade

A/N: *sigh* I really hate when I loose auctions on ebay for something I really want. That happened last night and it put me in an angering mood which effected a future chapter of this story (don't worry I think you'll be able to figure it out when we get there), but for now here's the next bit about what's been happening in Harry and Sev's world.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: *looks at spiral* oh my I'm almost coming to the last parts that I've written..OMG! I must write more soon or else thou shalt be angered with me for not as many frequent updates!  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 5 A Trip Not Taken To Hogsmeade ~  
  
it was now the weekend, and a Hogsmeade weekend as well.  
  
'C'mon Harry, wake up,' Ron shouted.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Hogsmeade.'  
  
'I don't want to go.' Harry rolled over and threw the covers over his head.  
  
'Don't want to go to Hogsmeade?!' Ron was shocked. 'Harry, what's wrong with you?!'  
  
'I feel sick. I don't want to go,' Harry replied.  
  
'Well, if you're not going, neither am I,' Ron said.  
  
'No,' Harry said. He sat up in the bed. Ron couldn't stay it would ruin Harry's plans. 'No, Ron. Go to Hogsmeade. Have fun with Hermione. Buy her a butterbeet at The Three Broomsticks,' Harry insisted.  
  
'But it won't be the same without you Harry.'  
  
'Go out and have fun with her. Lately I've been feeling like a third wheel,' Harry told him.  
  
'Well, maybe you wouldn't if you'd let us all in on this secret girlfriend of yours,' Ron protested.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
Ron snapped his fingers. 'That's why you don't want to go to Hogsmeade!'  
  
'What is?'  
  
'You're not sick. Your new girlfriend isn't going and the two of you are going to spend the day together.'  
  
'Ron,' Harry said. 'How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a secret girlfriend.'  
  
'Ah Ha,' Ron replied. 'So it's a boy you fancy eh?'  
  
'Ron!'  
  
Ron climbed onto Harry's bed and pinned the other boy down. 'So, you're skipping out on your two best friends for a good shag-a-thon?'  
  
'Ron.'  
  
'It's okay Harry. I understand and I'm sure Hermione will too.' Ron leaned down closer to where his nose was nearly touching Harry's. 'You'd rather have someone shouting "Oh Harry! You animal! You're a sex god!".'  
  
Harry shoved Ron off of him. 'Shut up and stop making fun of my preferences.  
  
Ron sat on the floor laughing.  
  
'Oh grow up,' Harry told him.  
  
'That's quite impossible and you know it,' the laughing red head replied. Ron got up from the floor and sat beside Harry on the bed. He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. 'I'm sorry Harry. Whatever you want to do is fine by me, but Hermione and I will miss you today. We'll pick you up some chocolate frogs or something.'  
  
Harry smiled as Ron got up and left the dormitory.  
  
~  
  
All the third year and higher students had all left for Hogsmeade and Harry began wondering around the castle a bit. He was walking along when he saw Severus heading down to the dungeons. 'Professor Snape,' he yelled and jogged a bit to catch up to him.  
  
'What do you want Potter?' He continued walking.  
  
Harry smiled and chuckled. 'I think you know what I want,' he said in a very low toned voice.  
  
Snape glanced sideways at the young man whom was walking beside him. 'I may know what you want but if you're going to get it is a different question.'  
  
Harry's smiled turned to a sadden expression. 'Why not?'  
  
'I never said no, but I'm a busy man, Potter,' he explained.  
  
'Well, couldn't you fit me in for a nooner or something?' Harry begged.  
  
Snape stopped when the two of them reached the portrait that ws the entrance to his private chambers. He said the password, which Harry assumed was different than the last time since the potions master whispered it to the girl instead of saying it aloud, and walked in.  
  
Harry stood in the hall looking very down.  
  
'Are you coming or not, Harry?' he heard Severus call back to him.  
  
Harry quickly rushed through the portrait hole after him.  
  
'Now as I've said, I'm a busy man,' Severus said as he began to remove his own clothing.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?'  
  
'Not entirely,' Harry said. 'I just wanted to be with you. Yes this is part of what I wanted, but I thought there was more to our relationship that just sex.'  
  
'There is more and you know it,' Severus told him. 'I don't have a lot of time that I can spend with you today though, Harry.'  
  
'I understand.' Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him. Their tongues danced like award winning tango partners. Harry broke the kiss and looked into the dark pools that were Severus' eyes. 'I know there's more every time I kiss you.'  
  
Severus smiled and removed Harry's glasses. He kissed him on the lips, then his nose, and then the scar on his forehead just above his right eye, which made Harry shiver for a second, which was something he always did when Severus kissed the scar. He broke away from Harry's grasp to place the young man's glasses on a table beside the couch so that they wouldn't get broken. When Severus turned back to Harry and young man was completely naked. For a moment it baffled him as to how he managed to shed his clothing so quickly. He, himself, shed what of his clothing he was still wearing while Harry watched adoringly. He walked up to the young man and grabbed his arse, pulling the two of them together, and passionately kissed him.  
  
Harry's mind exploded with pleasure, as it did during every one of these fiascos he'd been having with Severus. The heat of skin touching skin. Arousals rubbing against one another. Somehow Harry managed to find himself backed up to Severus' desk. He lifted himself so that he was sitting on the desk as hands continued to move over random places and lips touched other lips and skin of the other. He managed to reach his hand into the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He squirted some into his right hand and grabbed and caressed Severus' throbbing erection.  
  
Severus who had been nibbling on Harry's ear gasped at the sensation of what Harry was doing to him. 'You want it so soon,' he whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
'You said you were a busy man. Don't let me come between you and your duties,' Harry said between kisses that he was bestrewing down Severus' neck. Harry lay back across the desk.  
  
Severus climbed up onto the desk straddling Harry's hips. He squirted some of the lubricant onto his hand and found Harry's opening. He placed one finger inside. Harry's back arched and he and Severus moved into a more comfortable position for what was soon to come. Severus continued to stretch the opening, using more of his skillful fingers, taking pleasure in the gasps and moans his young lover made.  
  
'Stop teasing me,' Harry moaned.  
  
Severus removed his fingers, positioned himself and thrust into Harry. Harry screamed at first but then settled into gasping and moaning as Severus began to move inside of him thrusting in rhythm, harder every time. Severus couldn't help but notice how much Harry really did enjoy this. He was so hard and would soon come, which he did. All over Severus stomach. It wasn't much longer before Severus climaxed as well and then fell over on top of Harry clutching to him as if he were in danger of being snatched away.  
  
They kissed and ran hands through each others hair which was damp with sweat. They just lied together on Severus' desk for some time which to them seemed like a short time, but was really much longer than they had planned to be together for the afternoon.  
  
~  
  
A/N: HA HA! I finally did it! I wrote a chapter with sex! Now feel free to tell me how atrociously horrible it is! I swear I kept giggling my way through this whole part. The sex wasn't originally there in hand writing.I added it while typing it up.. I feel proud of myself though because I got through it without using my most hated lines that I frequently see used in sex scenes which are 'rock hard cock' and 'you. in me. Now.'. please feel free to review, I'd like to see what some of you think..hopefully I didn't screw the whole story over by writing this. 


	6. Teasing Amongst Friends

A/N: Oy, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'd intended to do it when I got off work last night, but they asked me to stay for 2 extra hours and I need the money so I stayed and was tired as hell when I got back home last night. Nearly went straight to bed, but first I wrote a little more of the story in my little spiral I keep it in. Hope you all enjoy  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: If people have credit cards, why do they put their stuff on lay away? (sorry just a work question.I've been working in lay away because we're closing up after today until after the first of the year and people keep paying with their credit cards.. And you see my mum told me lay away was something people used who didn't have credit cards, so why do people who have credit cards bother putting their stuff on lay away when they're gonna pay with a credit card anyway?).. Okay I've said to much.on with the story.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 6 Teasing Amongst Friends ~  
  
Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower after his menagerie with Severus. He arrived at a very good time as well. Everyone who had went to Hogsmeade was now arriving back. He met up with Ron and Hermione at the portrait hole to the common room.  
  
'Have a good time in Hogsmeade?'  
  
'Yah,' Ron said. 'Brought you back some chocolate frogs like I promised.'  
  
They all entered into the common room continuing their conversation.  
  
'So Harry, how's your secret boyfriend?' Hermione whispered so no one else could hear.  
  
Harry glared at Ron.  
  
'You knew I'd tell her. Besides she would have found out from you eventually anyway,' Ron explained.  
  
'Looks like you had fun without us today,' Hermione said, patting down a spot of Harry's disheveled hair.  
  
'Oh stop it already!' Harry went up the stairs to his dormitory, where he remained the rest of the night.  
  
~  
  
Ron came in later when it was time for bed. 'Harry, why didn't you come to dinner?'  
  
Harry was lying down in his bed in his pyjamas under the covers looking as though he was ready to go to sleep, but he was wide awake. 'I wasn't hungry,' He said in a monotone voice.  
  
'Is there something bothering you, Harry? Have you even come out of the room since you ran up here earlier?'  
  
'No. I haven't.'  
  
Ron went over and sat on the side of Harry's bed. 'Harry, are you okay?' He placed a hand on his best friend's forehead to check for fever.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Well, you haven't got a fever,' Ron said.  
  
'Ron, I'm fine physically,' Harry said. 'It's you and Hermione.  
  
'What did we do?'  
  
'You've been making fun of me. The two of you are both acting like little children about something I'm very serious about,' Harry explained.  
  
'Harry.' He grabbed the other boy's hand. 'We're still children and so are you. I mean we're sixteen, but that doesn't quite make us adults,' Ron said. 'We really wouldn't tease you so much if we knew who it was, but we still respect you that you have your reasons for not telling us. I understand you're serious about this relationship you're in, but don't grow up on us too fast.'  
  
Harry produced a half smile.  
  
'The next thing we need on our hands is The Boy Who Lived turning into another Percy.'  
  
'Ron!'  
  
'I know you're not like that Harry.'  
  
They both sat and smiled at each other for a few minutes before Ron got up and dressed for bed himself.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry, just another filler chapter for now. If I get off work on time tonight I promise to have some more up before I drift off to sleepy land and get even more ideas. * blushes from all the praise gotten in reviews * Thanks to you all whom have reviewed and if you haven't reviewed please do. 


	7. The Holidays Begin

A/N: Christmas is coming! Yeh! I just got a lovely fleece HP throw from my best friend today..it's helping keep my warm while I type this because right now I'm a bit cold. Sorry for it taking a couple of days for another update since I'm sure you all were excited when I was updating daily but I've been working on a costume that I was originally gonna have finished tomorrow to wear to the opening day of LOTR, but I didn't finish it so that's why I even have time to type this chapter up right now. Thanks to all whom have reviewed so far.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: * rubs face with fleece throw * ooo soft fleece.. I bet Sev and Harry would be very comfortable wrapped up in something like this especially if they were cold for lack of clothing.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 7 The Holidays Begin ~  
  
Months passed until soon it became Christmas time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall came by with the list to sign up to be staying over the Christmas holidays. She handed the list to Harry to sign first, since he was obviously staying like he did every year.  
  
Harry signed and gave the list back to McGonagall.  
  
'I'm going to stay too,' Ron said. The Deputy Headmistress handed the list to Ron to sign.  
  
Before Ron began to write his name, Harry grabbed his arm. 'Go home, Ron,' he said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You too, Hermione. I know the only reason the two of you stay for Christmas is me. With Voldemoret at large as he is now, you never know what's going to happen. For all any of us know, this could be the last Christmas for you or a family member. I'd rather the two of you go home and spend Christmas with your families, than with me,' Harry explained.  
  
'But Harry,' Hermione said. 'You're like a part of our families.'  
  
'You see me everyday of the school year. You see me far more than the rest of your family. I'm sure they miss you, and have missed having Christmas with you the past few years.'  
  
'Okay, Harry. You win,' Ron said. He handed the list back to McGonagall. 'But this better be because of this family stuff you're talking about and not about your boyfriend.'  
  
Harry sighed in relief that McGonagall had moved along and not heard Ron say "boyfriend". 'Ron, you know I'm no where near talented enough to pull that family bit out my arse. It's purely from the heart, I swear,' Harry said.  
  
~  
  
The holidays arrived after gruesome mid-term examinations. Harry saw Ron and Hermione off in the entrance hall before they departed for Hogsmeade station.  
  
A lot of students had chosen to go home to spend time with their families. With such a dark veil over the wizarding world most would rather stay at home with their families rather than going to school or work.  
  
Harry somehow managed to be the only Gryffindor left at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. It did work quite to his advantage though. He could spread all his mail order catalogs out and choose what to get people for Christmas without the fear that the person whom he was choosing a present for would walk in. Harry had easily and quickly decided what to get for his friends, but he hadn't the faintest clue what to get for Severus. I wonder what Sev will get for me. Will he even get me anything? I'm still getting him something whether he gets me anything or not. The question is, what to get for him Harry thought.  
  
After many hours of long, hard looking, Harry finally decided. He scribbled down his order on a piece of parchment and sent it off with Hedwig. He then looked at the clock. It was still half an hour before he was supposed to bmeet Severus. He decided to surprise Severus by showing up early.  
  
He walked through the halls of Hogwarts until he came to the door of severus' office. He didn't knock, but slowly and quietly opened the door. 'Sev,' he said.  
  
Severus looked up from his work. 'Come in.' Harry complied. 'You're early.'  
  
'I was bored so I thought I'd surprise you and spend a little extra time with my favourite professor,' Harry told him.  
  
'Prepare yourself to be bored a while longer while I finish grading these exams.'  
  
Harry watched him as he graded the exams. Harry noticed by the names on the papers that these were his class' exams. Before long his own name came up. Severus checked over it and then gave the paper a perfect grade. 'Alright,' Harry said in response to the fact he'd done so well.  
  
'It would seem as though you've been paying more attention in class, putting more effort into your homework assignments, and studying.'  
  
'Anything to impress you.'  
  
Severus gave him a half smile. He continued grading papers. He checked over and marked Neville Longbottom's paper, which did not receive a very good grade at all. He set it on the graded pile and remarked, 'Now if only Longbottom looked as good as you, I'd sleep with him so that maybe he'd pay more attention and make decent grades.'  
  
Harry chuckled. 'You really do care about your students.'  
  
'I regret to inform you, Harry, that I'm not the slimy git teacher everyone perceives me as,' Severus told him.  
  
Harry smiled and waited for Severus to finish grading his papers.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Just another filler chapter till I get along further and think up something super exciting to happen. Thanks again for reading and please review. 


	8. Severus' Snitch

A/N: Back again. Sorry about the delay but I've been working a lot since it's round Christmas time and all, and just in time for Christmas, it's Christmas with Harry and Sev.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: I want a plushie of Sev! It's decided! Once I finish my elf dress I'm plotting a design for a Sev plushie!  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 8 Severus' Snitch ~  
  
The holidays continued on. In public Harry and Severus pretnded to hate each other as usual, but they managed to sneak out of the public eye for a good snog or shag every day. Christmas was coming ever closer. Harry had wrapped and sent all of his presents, except for Severus'. He intedned to present it to him in person.  
  
~  
  
The day finally arrived. Harry awoke to a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He quickly opened all of them and loved them all, seeing as they were all from good friends.  
  
But there was nothing from Severus. Harry sighed. I should have figured he wouldn't give me anything. Well, anything material anyway. I'm sure he'll make up some present out of sex. Harry thought to himself.  
  
~  
  
Christmas day passed on and on. Later in the afternoon Harry grabbed the neatly wrapped present that he had purchased for Severus, and went to the corridor where Severus' chambers were. He stood in front of the portrait of the young girl. 'Hello,' he said to her.  
  
She appeared to be sitting on the ground playing with a doll. She lookied up and at Harry and greeted him. 'Hello. Here to see Severus?'  
  
'Yes,' Harry replied,' but I'm afraid I don't know the password to enter.'  
  
'No problem,' she said. 'Severus had bed me to allow you entrance anytime you wish as long as he has no visitors,' she explained. 'Gon on in.' The portrait hole opened and Harry stepped into Severus' chambers.  
  
Severus was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, which at this time did not contain any fire, reading a book. He looke dup when he heard the portrait open. 'Happy Christmas Harry,' he said.  
  
Harry smiled and walked over to the chair where the older man sat. 'Happy Christmas Severus.' Harry handed him the package he'd been holding under his arm.  
  
'What's this?'  
  
'Your Christmas present.' Harry sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Severus in the chair.  
  
'I accumulated that much knowledge, but seriously what is this? It's not going to explode in my face is it?' Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry.  
  
Harry chuckled. 'Of course not. Why would I ever want to damage someone I love so deeply?'  
  
Severus removed the bow, and then tore into the paper. He then opned the box his present was sealed in. He pulled out a dark forest green cloak.  
  
'In case you ever decide to add a little colour to your wardrobe,' Harry said.  
  
'It's beautiful,' Severus said, running a hand over the velvety cloth.  
  
Harry smiled. 'I'm glad you like it.'  
  
Severus folded the cloak and placed it back in the box. He then got up from the chair and went to the mantle over the fire place.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
Severus pulled a small wrapped box out of the back of his clock. 'Well, I find it only fair that since you gave me my present tht I should give you yours.'  
  
'You actually got me something?'  
  
'Of course.' Severus sat back down in the chair he had previously occupied. Harry joined him strattling Severus' legs and sitting on his lap. Severus gave harry the box.  
  
'They say the best things come in small packages,' Harry said. He unwrapped and opened the box to find a beautiful ring of a golden snitch. The wings wrapped around making the actual wing and the on the main part there was a 'H' made from rubies. Harry gasped at the first sight of it. He looked up at Severus and smiled. 'Thank you.' He threw his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him numerous times.  
  
Severus chuckled and genuinely smiled. He took Harry's arms from around his neck, and he held Harry's left hand. Severus plucked the ring from the box and placed it on Harry's ring finger. 'I though you'd like it my little snitch.' More kissing commenced.  
  
'Your little snitch?' Harry managed to ask between kisses.  
  
'You're wicked fast and damn near impossible to catch when breaking rules,' Severus explained.  
  
'I'm still a bit shcoked you got me something. I was half expecting a piece of parchment reading "coupon for a night of Severus love".' Harry chuckeld and continued kissing the man in front of him.  
  
Severus unbottoned and unzipped Harry's trousers. 'You don't need a coupon for that,' Severus said as he reched in Harry's boxers and gently stroked Harry's arrousal.  
  
Harry gasped at the touch and then smiled knowing what was to come.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well there's ya a little something for Christmas purposes. I even got bored and drew a little pic of Harry's ring..gosh it's beautiful.. Well hopefully I'll write more soon. I'm bout half way through with the next chapter. 


	9. Open Up Your Eyes

A/N: Back again for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy. the chapter title comes from the song with the same title by Coldplay cuase I love the song and was listening to it while I was writing the chapter.. Thank you all whom have reviewed once again.. I love to hear that some of you are actually enjoying this..it's giving me faith in my writing ability I thought didn't exist. Remember the thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Everyone should buy Coldplay's album Rush of Blood to the Head...it's really quite good.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 9 Open Up Your Eyes ~  
  
The next morning Harry awoke alone in Severus' bed. He gropped at the bedside table for his glasses and put them on. I'd say that was the best Christmas ever Harry thought. He sat up in the bed, back against the head board. He looked down at his ring and smiled. Sev's little snitch.  
  
Severus walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a black bathrobe. He looked over at Harry, noticing he was awake and said, 'Good morning.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'Morning.'  
  
Severus walked over to his closet and opened it up, picking out what he was going to wear for the day. He laid it on the bed and then picked up the clothes Harry had worn the previous day. He used a quick clean spell on them and put them beside his own clothes on the bed.  
  
Harry quickly slid into his own clothes and then helped Severus with the rest of his, buttoning his buttons and fastening his fastenings.  
  
They snogged themselves silly through the dressing ordeal for about half an hour before they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
~  
  
After breakfast, Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower to work on some of his homework. He was sitting on the over stuffed common room couch writing along on his charms essay when Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
'Mr. Potter, I need to have a word with you,' she said.  
  
'Yes, Professor?'  
  
'You didn't return to your dormitory last night, Mr. Potter. You had me half out of my wits until I told Albus you were missing and he assured me you were still in here on the grounds and in no danger,' she explained.  
  
'Oh, that,' Harry said. 'I- I was at Hagrid hut.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'Yes. I had some tea with him and we were talking. He was telling me a story and I fell asleep. He didn't want to wake me so I slept there for the night,' Harry explained.  
  
'I'll have a talk with Hagrid later. Ten points from Gryffindor for breaking curfew. And be happy it's a holiday Mr. Potter, because if school were still in session it would be eighty.' And with that McGonagall left.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he'd just lied to a teacher. Sure he'd done it before, but it had been a harmless lie which later saved the lives of many in the end. A shcoked look suddenly dawned his face. I didn't even see Hagrid yesterday. If she talks to him she'll find out I've lied to her. Harry quickly ran from the tower, across the school grounds to Hagrid's hut.  
  
His friend greeted him and they exchanged thanks for each others Christmas gifts.  
  
'Hagrid I've got a big favour to ask of you.'  
  
'What can I do for you Harry?' the friendly giant asked.  
  
'I need you to lie to Professor McGonagall,' Harry said.  
  
'Lie to McGonagall?!' He shouted in a shocked outrage.  
  
'Just hear me out please.' Hagrid kept his mouth shut and let Harry continue. 'I sort of didn't come back to my dormitory last night and McGonagall found out. I lied and told her I'd accidentally fallen asleep here and didn't wake until this morning. She said she'd have a talk with you,' Harry told him.  
  
'Well, Harry,' Hagrid said. 'If you weren't in your dormitory where were you?'  
  
'I can't tell you, Hagrid and I'm really sorry, but I can't tell anyone'  
  
Hagrid glared at the pleading young man in front of him.  
  
'Please Hagrid? Cover for me just this once? You don't know how much I really need you to,' Harry continued to plead.  
  
Hagrid's glare softened to a pity sigh. He gave Harry a big hug. 'I'll do it,' he said. 'But just this once. JUST this once. And on one condition,' he told Harry.  
  
'What is it? I'll do anything,' Harry told him.  
  
'You must promise to tell me who the lucky girl or guy is someday. Not now 'course or else you'd 'ave already told me where you were, but someday,' Hagrid told him.  
  
Harry smiled. 'Agreed. I will tell you someday, but now's not really a good time.' Harry gave Hagrid a hug. 'Oh Hagrid, you're the best!'  
  
~  
  
Later that afternoon Harry went to see Severus. Harry ented the potion master's chambers to find Severus emersed in a photo album.  
  
It was one that had some wizard pictures of Harry that he'd given Severus. Severus looked up as Harry entered. 'I was just thinking about you,' he said.  
  
'I can't risk staying anymore nights over while I'm the only Gryffindor here,' Harry said.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Harry walked over and sat beside Severus on the couch. 'Apparently McGonagall decided to make a spontaneous inspection of Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night and happened to notice I wasn't in my bed.'  
  
'Did she confront you?'  
  
'Don't worry. I didn't tell here where I really was. Hagrid's covering for me,' Harry re-assured him.  
  
'You mean you're trusting that oaf to tell a believable lie?'  
  
'Hey!' Harry yelled. 'Hagrid's my friend! I'd prefer you not speak ill of him. Not in front of me anyway at the very least,' Harry told him.  
  
'Did you tell him about us?'  
  
'Of course not.'  
  
'We're walking on a thin line of being caught,' Severus said.  
  
'If we get caught, what does it matter? We're in love and we've got each other,' Harry said.  
  
'Harry,' Severus said. 'I told you what could happen before we got truly involved. I have my job. You have your education and if you think to give that up for me in a heart beat, prepare yourself for a good hexing.'  
  
'I still don't see what's so wrong with it all, as long as we're in love,' Harry said.  
  
'Open up your eyes, Harry! Do you think for a second anyone would believe us. It really does not matter. Those who would judge us for punishment would simply assume rape and nothing else,' Severus said.  
  
'But, I consented to the whole thing. I love you!'  
  
'Whether you consented or not would not be looked at.'  
  
'Then what would be?'  
  
'The simple facts. The fact that I am a professor and you are my student which makes it inappropriate. The fact that we are both men which is also viewed as inappropriate by most of the public eye. And the fact that the idea of The Boy Who Lived falling in love with a Hogwarts potions professor, whom is also a former death eater, despite the fact that I turned to be a spy in the end, and whom hated your father, is preposterous,' Severus explained.  
  
'Well we wont get caught,' Harry stood from the couch. 'So we'll never be judged.'  
  
'Harry.' Severus stood as well.  
  
'Good night Professor,' Harry said. He left Severus' chambers and returned to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~  
  
Harry sat in his bed in deep thought. Is he trying to drive me away? I thought he felt as deeply about me as I do about him, but I guess I was mistaken. I really wish I could tell someone about us. Maybe I'd be able to get some advice. Who could I tell thought? Ron and Hermione would probably both freak out and get really preachy. Harry sighed. There's no one I can tell but the two of them. They're my best friends. My family. But I can't tell them. Not yet. I sure could sue some advice from someone though  
  
~  
  
A/N: Whoo Haaa, another chapter down. Hope that was somewhat enjoyable but I'm adding a little spice so the story isn't completely honky dory fluff stuff. Please review and let me know your thoughts. 


	10. Clocks

A/N: Oy the madness of all things...Found out last night that my x-boy friend still isn't over me and he decided he was going to go into a suicidal mood because he knows I like his best friend, and his best friend whom I like figured out that I liked him and that happened in one of those 'Oh Crap!' reaction ways, but oh well. What do ya know, with all the madness of the world I find time occasionally to type up a chapter of a story. So here it is for you all. Oh by the way happy new year! Hope ya'll had as much fun as I did.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Boys are mean and cruel when playing video games with girls.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 10 Clocks ~  
  
Harry decided to stay in Gryffindor Tower, aside from meals, and avoid talking to Severus for the rest of the Christmas holidays.  
  
After all the students returned to Hogwarts, Ron noticed one night that Harry was not as happy looking as he'd been before he left. 'What happened while I was away?' Ron asked Harry.  
  
'Nothing much really. I did my homework and some other stuff,' Harry told him.  
  
'What about your boyfriend?'  
  
'I'm not really alking to him right now.' Harry crossed his arms.  
  
Ron noticed the ring on Harry's finger. 'Harry, where did you get that ring?'  
  
'He gave it to me,' Harry said. 'I still love him is why I still wear it.'  
  
'Well, you're never going to get over your problem if you don't talk,' Ron said.  
  
'I know, but the sound of his voice. The fear and anger rolled together the last time we talked.'  
  
'I'd ask the problem, but I doubt you'd tell me,' Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded in response. 'How was your Christmas?'  
  
'It was great. Well, all except the fact that Hermione won't talk to me.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'She caught me one day doing something with someone she's not particularly fond of, and hasn't spoken to me since.'  
  
'What were you doing exactly?'  
  
'The same kinds of things I'm sure you and your boyfriend do and probably did during some of the holiday,' Ron explained.  
  
'Ron?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Was the person you were with a man?' Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Harry giggled. 'I knew you had it in you mate,' Harry said.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'You're just as much of a fairy boy as I am.' Harry kissed Ron on the cheek and giggled some more. 'So who's the lucky lad?'  
  
'I'd prefer not to tell. Kepp it a secret like you, you know, but since Hermione knows and will probably tell you anyway, I may as well do it myself,' Ron explained.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Now you might freak out, but hopefully not as much as Hermione.' Ron took a deep breath. 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
'He's so different when he's not around everyone else. He's really sweet and gentle,' Ron explained.  
  
'I know. I had to work together with him once. The only reason he's ever been rude to me is because he was jealous of me. The only reason he was ever rude to any of us was jealousy,' Harry said.  
  
'I know,' Ron said. 'But now he has a friend. Someone who cares about and deeply loves him,' Ron said.  
  
'So where were you when you got caught.'  
  
'Nearly a mile away from the house. That big bunch of trees next to where we usually practice quiddich. I'd told him to meet me there and he flew on his broom from wherever he lives. His mum and dad were on some vacation so he wasily got away from his manor,' Ron explained.  
  
Harry smiled. 'I can't believe it. You and Draco. Don't suppose everyone's gonna hook up with their former love potion partner.'  
  
'For your sake, I'd hope not everybody,' Ron said.  
  
Harry yawned and stretched. 'It's about time for bed.'  
  
'Yah,' Ron replied.  
  
Harry and Ron got ready for bed and Dean, Seamus, and Neville all came up from the common room and did the same.  
  
Harry lied awake in his bed for a bit longer before falling to sleep after the lights went out, to think. Is the love potion still effecting everyone. Dumbledore said it had worn off, but Ron and Draco together? On second thought, me and Severus beat them out on weirdness. But the potion has to have worn off because Ron and I both were very disgusted right after our incidents had happened. Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore about this. He'd understand and won't force me to mention names. Harry fell asleep after he decided what to do and his thoughts faded.  
  
~  
  
A few days later Harry stood in front of the gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office, after classes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore soon came walking down the corridor. 'Harry,' he said. 'Is there something I can help you with?'  
  
'I need to talk to you.'  
  
'Well, then, step into my office. Lemon Twist,' He spoke the password. They went up the spiral stair case.  
  
Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and Harry took a seat facing him. 'What can I do for you, Harry?'  
  
'You know a couple of months ago when the love potion got into the pumpkin juice?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
'Shouldn't the effects of it have worn off by now?'  
  
'They have,' Dumbledore assured him.  
  
'I just ask because a friend of mine has become involved with a person the love potion set him up with, but before he hated that person,' Harry explained.  
  
'The love potion really did not just randomly pair people together. It effected people to the extent upon which if they looked into another's eyes, they would not be able to keep their hands off each other if, and only if both had ever had a single romantic thought or attraction toward the other,' Dumbledore explained.  
  
'I see,' Harry said.  
  
"It seems that since the love potion incident that Professor Snape has been happier, aside from the past few weeks,' Dumbledore randomly commented.  
  
'I see,' Harry said looking away. 'Well thank you,' Harry said and then left Dumbledore's office.  
  
From there Harry took a stroll across the school grounds until he found himself a spot under a tree by the lake. He sat consumed by his own train of thoughts when he heard giggling.  
  
'No one ever comes here,' Harry heard a familiar voice say. That's Ron's voice. Harry turned in the direction of the voice and managed to catch a glimpse of Ron pulling Draco into a kiss. Harry sighed. I miss kissing. I miss Severus. Maybe I should apologize. I didn't do anything, but maybe if I apologize he'll speak to me again.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Another chapter down and thank you sooooo much to all of you whom have read and reviewed.. I know I kind of went off on a slight R/D tangent there for a few minutes, but it was by popular demand of my best critic who always makes me feel the best about everything I write, my best friend, and it's very hard to deny him when he really wants to see something cause he's got those eyes and that begging voice. Okay then review and tell me what ya think! 


	11. Take It Or Leave It

A/N: Don't you just love having days in which people both make and break your day? Anyway, that's not the point, the point is that I have this lovely new chapter for you all to read.it's quite humourous and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Why must I have feelings..it seems like right now all they're doing is causing problems.  
  
~ To Love A Master ~ Chapter 11 Take It Or Leave It ~  
  
Harry stood outside of Severus' office pacing back and forth going over in his head what he was going to say to Severus. After much pacing, Harry leaned against the wall and sighed. 'Here goes nothing,' he whispered. Harry knocked on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' a seemingly aggitated voice asked.  
  
'Harry. Harry Potter.'  
  
'Come in.'  
  
Harry walked into the potion master's office. He looked at the ground as he approached the desk. 'Severus, I've been thinking.' Harry looked Severus in the eye. 'I'm sorry,' he said.  
  
'It's okay. It wasn't all your fault. It was both of us. We both over reacted,' Severus said.  
  
'I've missed you these past few weeks,' Harry said.  
  
'I've missed you too,' Severus admitted.  
  
Harry smiled. 'So when are you free?'  
  
'Meet me tonight at seven. My chambers.'  
  
'See you tonight then'  
  
~ (tra la la, the great fairy flies over head creating time passage)  
  
Months passed and things for Harry and Severus went as they had before the Christmas holidays.  
  
It was now May and Harry was excited for one reason, and one reason only. Severus' birthday.  
  
Ron and Hermione had finally began talking to each other again and when Harry came to them for ideas on what he should do for his still secret boyfriend's birthday, they deviously conjured up many suggestions for The Boy Who Lived.  
  
'I think a candle light dinner would be very romantic,' Ron suggested.  
  
'Oh, come now, Ron, that type of thing is too sweet and innocent for a birthday present. What harry needs from us is tips upon how to set up a very fun, kinky, pleasuring evening,' Hermione explained to her red headed friend.  
  
Ron and Harry both stared at her from across the table. They were in the library of all places so they were whispering out of everyone elses hearing range while appearing to most to be discussing their homework.  
  
'What's this I hear about something kinky?' Draco had walked up and took a seat next to Ron. Ron and Draco's relationship had become common knowledge amongst the student population, but they were both of course discriminated against. Ron and Draco shared a peck on the lips before any explaining was done.  
  
'Some men think it's sexy for their mates to wear a dress, and kinky when they offer themselves like a servant,' Draco commented after being filled in on the conversation.  
  
'If there were a way to combine the two we'd at least have a game plan,' Ron said.  
  
'I've got it!' Hermione said. 'A maid. You could dress up and act like a maid.'  
  
'Good one,' Draco commented  
  
'No, it won't work. Where on earth would we find the uniform?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I can take care of that,' Draco said. Ron gave him a curious look. 'I've got my connections. When do you need it by Harry?'  
  
'Well today is the third and his birthday is the eight, so in five days,' Harry told him.  
  
'Taken care of,' Draco replied.  
  
~  
  
The third passed to the fifth and Severus' birthday grew nearer. Harry had planned what he was doing for Severus and he was awaiting the arrival of the actual gift he'd gotten for him. Harry stared out the window watching happenings across the school grounds when Ron burst through the dormitory door.  
  
'Come on Harry,' Ron grabbed his arm leading him outside and to the whomping willow where they managed to press the knot with a long stick, ceasing its whomping, giving them time enough to go into the passage to the shrieking shack.  
  
They went to the room Harry, Ron, and Hermione would remember from their third year when they first met Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Draco and Hermione were waiting on the two of them, discussing the maid uniform that Draco had lied out on the bed.  
  
'I'm going to be wearing that?'  
  
'Yes,' Draco replied. He picked the dress up and tossed it to Harry. 'Now put it on.'  
  
'O-okay.' Harry began to take off his school uniform until he wearing only his boxers. He neatly folded his uniform and placed it on the bed. He pulled the maid dress over his head and Hermione helped him to zip it up. Hermione then handed him a pair of black thigh-highs. 'How on earth am I supposed to put these on?' Hermione once again provided help to Harry.  
  
'Stand up,' Draco instructed him. He then proceeded with putting a lace apron on Harry. 'And the finishing touch.' Draco handed Harry a pair of shiny black high heels, which he put on.  
  
'Not quite,' Hermione said. She quickly rushed up behind Harry and placed a frilly little hat on top of his head.  
  
'You look good, but not quite sexy enough,' Draco said.  
  
'I agree,' Hermione said. She looked at Draco and asked, 'Shorter skirt?'  
  
'My thoughts exactly.' Draco used magic to make the dress shorter, but just long enough to cover where the thigh-highs stopped. 'Now spin around.'  
  
Harry complied and when he stopped looked at three people rolling on the floor in maniacal laughter. 'What?'  
  
'Your boxers,' Ron said.  
  
'What about them?' Harry lifted up the skirt to look down at his boxers.  
  
'They have to go,' Draco said. And with a flip of his wand, Harry's boxers disappeared.  
  
Harry quickly shoved the skirt down to cover himself, which got another good laugh out of everyone. 'I'm not going to wear girls' knickers if that's what you're planning.'  
  
'Oh no, wearing nothing under that skirt is far sexier,' Hermione said.  
  
'It feels a bid odd,' Harry said.  
  
'Just pretend it's a kilt,' Ron suggested.  
  
'Whatever,' Harry replied and then conjured a mirror for himself to see how he looked.  
  
~  
  
A/N: sorry kidos but you'll just have to wait till next chapter for some juicy stuff. I might write some of it tonight because I think I'm feeling happier right now, than I was earlier, but after my midnight snack of a grilled cheese and pepperoni sandwich. Anyway, don't you just love the 'great fairy' bit..I got it from when I was six, and in a school program I acted as the great fairy in the song 'little bunny foo foo' .. I didn't just pick a random date for Severus' birthday either.. I picked my birthday, because I think darker people like Sev, should have birthdays in such a bright cheery month and hey who else would I rather share a birthday with..well maybe Remus Lupin, but that's a whole different story. Anyways thanks to all whom have reviewed and please review some more I love you all and love to hear what you have to say. 


	12. Simple and Clean

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to finally get this next chapter here up. I've been busy with a lot of stuff, like starting back to school, and I was also having some slight writers block (don't know why but I was having some), but here's the next chapter and thank you all again whom have reviewed cause you're all wonderful and great and I cherish you dearly  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: It's a very strange experience when you're best friend who is younger than you, I might add, tells you you're growing up when you write a slightly graphic scene into a fan fic.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 12 Simple and Clean ~  
  
Time ran on and on and the eighth had arrived. Harry had received the gift he was giving to Severus, which was a silver pendant of a crown with an emerald heart encrusted in the middle. Harry decided that since he had something he could always wear and know the affection he and Severus shared, that Severus should have something too.  
  
It was dinner time, but Harry was not going to the Great Hall this evening. Harry had stuffed his costume and present into his school bag, which he'd earlier emptied of his actual school related articles, and made his way for the dungeons to Severus' chambers.  
  
The portrait let him enter and Harry proceeded in getting ready for when Severus came back from dinner.  
  
~  
  
Severus sat in his usual seat at the staff table eating his dinner. He kept scanning the tables of students for his snitch, which he could not find. He noticed Weasley and Granger in the trio's usual spot, but Harry was missing. Wonder what he's gotten himself into this time. An on my birthday of all days. Severus finished his meal and left the Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
Harry knew to be expecting Severus back soon so he began dusting off the mantle with a feather duster.  
  
Harry judged time well, for Severus came through the portrait hole shortly. As Severus walked in Harry's back was to him. 'Who are you and what are you doing in my private chambers?'  
  
Harry turned, his green eyes meeting with deep midnight blue ones. Harry gasped and then began talking in a French accent. 'I cannot believe zat you do not even remember your own maid. Your personal servant. Ze one zat you mean everyzing to.'  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow. 'Harry?'  
  
'Oui master?'  
  
'What on earth are you doing in that?!'  
  
'You do not like it?' Harry pouted his lips. 'Zis is all for you. For your birzday. Zough if you do not like it. Zis zing is very hot.' Harry grabbed ahold of the skirt and began flapping it as though trying to fan himself.  
  
What Severus didn't expect was Harry's lack of underwear and with every flap of the skirt Severus was able to view the enticing beauty that was below Harry's belt, or skirt rather.  
  
Severus walked up to Harry and grabbed a hold of his arms. 'Stop that.'  
  
'But I'm so hot.' Harry tilted his head up to place a kiss on Severus' lips.  
  
Severus came back at Harry's lips in a tough, deeply lustful kiss. He drug Harry onto the couch still kissing furiously. He then lied Harry on the coffee table in front of the couch where they were.  
  
'Severus, what are you-'  
  
Severus threw up the skirt of Harry's dress and smiled at the throbbing erection he met. He licked the tip of the ever hardening member before him, which elicited a moan from Harry. Severus then took Harry into his mouth whole.  
  
Harry threw his head back releasing more moans the pleasure center in his brain was telling him to.  
  
Severus worked Harry with his mouth, taking pleasure in the moans he heard escaping his young lover's lips.  
  
Harry's head was spinning as Severus continued, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out like this much longer.  
  
Severus could tell Harry's body was giving in and that he would soon come. He continued until Harry did, and when it happened Severus drank his lover, swallowing every bit. He removed his mouth from around Harry kissing the tip of his manhood before crawling onto the coffee table above Harry. He kissed his snitch and they continued with the kissing until they both had to stop for a moment due to lack of oxygen.  
  
'Severus?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I feel bad now,' Harry said.  
  
'Did I do something wrong?' Severus was curious because he was under the impression that Harry had just experienced a great amount of pleasure thanks to him. Why would he feel bad? Was all that moaning just for show?  
  
'No, not that at all. You were wonderful. It's just that, it's your birthday and here you are blowing my mind with your talented moves. Tonight's supposed to be about you. I'm the who's supposed to be pleasuring you and hearing you moan,' Harry explained.  
  
'Harry how could you say such a thing? I'm having the best birthday of my life. It pleasures me to hear you and touch you in ways few have ever been privileged to.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'Well, I suppose the night's not over yet. I could still find my way into you I guess.'  
  
Severus actually smiled. He got up from the coffee table and then scooped Harry up into his arms. 'I believe the bed would be a bit more comforting for that.'  
  
Severus began carrying Harry off to the bedroom when the young man in his arms stopped him.  
  
'Wait,' Harry said. He reached into his dress, by the way of sticking his hand down through the collar, and pulled out a small green box.  
  
'What's that?'  
  
Harry took the necklace out and fastened it around Severu's neck.  
  
'Harry, what is this?'  
  
'Your birthday present,' Harry said. 'The crown represents a king, in which you're the king of my world and you hold my heart, hence the heart inside the crown. Green, the colour of my eyes, and emerald, your birthstone.'  
  
Severus smiled and looked as though he might actually cry. But he didn't. 'Thank you.'  
  
Harry simply smiled.  
  
'The night is still young.' Severus continued to the bedroom where they remained until morning.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well, that's all I've got for you for now. Don't you just love the irony in the chapter title? Oh and please nobody say anything about all of Sev's smiling, it's just you know I think this kind of thing, oddly thoughtful thing, would make him really laugh and show his true heart and colours. I've just always been one of those HP fans who is dead set that Sev is really this wonderful great guy, but has just had a lot of bad things happen in his life, and just treats the world like it's treated him and keeps up his reputation. Don't know if that just made any sense, but if any of you ever tried to take a field trip inside my brain or something, you'd be confused off your arse. Anyway, to keep this A/N not crazily any longer I'll end it. Please review if you haven't already and even if you have review this chapter and let me know what you think. 


	13. Main Offender

A/N: I'm skipping along a tad bit with the story, but you're not missing anything. This is that chapter that was referred to in Chapter 5 that I wrote the night I lost that auction on ebay. Well I wrote half of it that night and the last half of it last night. Thanks for reviews.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: * re-reads chapter * I think I might cry.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 13 Main Offender ~  
  
Time sped by and Harry had yet another one of his near death situations with Voldemort. Summer vacation came though and all felt Harry should stay at Hogwarts for protection. A meeting was held where Harry was to choose which professor he would most prefer as a summer guardian and as someone to protect him, and to many's surprise he chose Snape, but he told Ron and Hermione he'd been assigned to Snape and had no choice so as not to raise suspicion.  
  
So, Harry got his wish to stay with Severus as his own personal bodyguard around Hogwarts for the summer. Because Severus was playing guardian, Harry got to stay in the potions master's chambers.  
  
There had been a bed summoned for Harry's use, but it stayed made, for Harry did not sleep in it. Harry spent most of his days while he was alone in the chambers whilst Severus was doing preparation work for the next school year, doing some of his homework, writing to Ron and Hermione about how terrible of a time he was having so that they wouldn't suspect anything, and pondering what seductive pose he could be doing on the bed for when Severus returned.  
  
Most everyday went the same for weeks on end. Severus would wake in the morning before Harry and go to some meetings and then go to his office and go about his business. Harry would wake and go throughout his usual routine and when Severus came home for the evening he'd find Harry lying in wait for him. They would make sweet passionate love and drift off to sleep only to start the whole routine over again in a matter of hours.  
  
This night was not a usual night. Yes, Harry did think of another lovely seductive pose and waited naked on the bed for his lover to return.  
  
Severus returned at his normal time and walked into the bedroom, but tonight his eyes did not light up and he did not get an evil, god you're sexy and I love you, smile on his face. He looked like the strict, I've got a stick up my arse git, Harry had met the first potions lesson here at Hogwarts.  
  
'Welcome home darling,' Harry said in his sexiest possible tone of voice.  
  
Severus glanced at him for a second, his facial expression not changing. 'I'm not in the mood,' he said. He took off his robe and began heading for the bathroom, which was through a door to the left of the bed.  
  
Severus turned the door knob when Harry bounded off the bed and grabbed his arm. 'Not in the mood? Sev, what happened?'  
  
Severus shook the young man's had from his arm and turned to face him. 'Are you deaf? I said I'm not in the mood.'  
  
Harry lifted a hand and began to caress Severus' check. 'I know what you said, but I want to know why.'  
  
Severus slapped away Harrys hand and turned to go into the bathroom once more.  
  
Harry grabbed the older man's shoulder. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me what's wrong.'  
  
Severus turned around and back-handed Harry across the face so hard that his glasses flew off and he fell to the ground. 'You don't listen, Harry.' Severus began removing his shoes and the rest of his robes. 'From the first day I had you in a class you've never listened.' He grabbed harry by the arm and lifted him from off the floor, throwing him onto the bed.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Harry pleaded.  
  
'Sorry for what?' He climbed onto the bed and grabbed Harry, turning him over onto his stomach. Severus thrust into Harry, no preparation or lubrication.  
  
Harry screamed. Tears began to stream from his eyes.  
  
Severus continued thrusting in and out of the shaking young man underneath him. 'Sorry for being an over-curious brat? Sorry for not listening to anyone?! Sorry for being born to that incessant bastard of a father of yours?!!' Severus reached his climax inside Harry.  
  
Harry screamed though it was quite muffled due to the fact that he was biting into a now tear-soaked pillow.  
  
Severus pulled himself from Harry and got up from the bed. 'Sorry? You don't even know the meaning of the word,' he said. He continued on his previous course to the bathroom leaving a sobbing, shaking, broken Harry on the bed they had just slept contently blissful in the previous night. ~  
  
A/N: Oy, sorry that was all, well like it was. Sorry to put ya'll through that but the story really needed something less happy gay honkey dory. Well anyways, I don't have much more to say on this chapter, so drop some reviews off and let me know what ya think. 


	14. Ningyo Hime

A/N: I could not leave you all with the end of that chapter. I had to write some more, because this chapter was inspired by a song (which it's named after). I thought up the idea after finishing watching the rest of the anime series chobits..if you having seen it you should because it's an ever so sweet story and it's from none other than the best, CLAMP.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no zutto...  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 14 Ningyo Hime ~  
  
Severus spend hours soaking in a hot bath. What have I done? He kept asking the ame question over and over in his brain. He got out of his bath and put on a bathrobe before he walked out the door into the bedroom. He looked around the bedroom, but Harry was no longer there. Severus noticed Harry's glasses still lying on the floor. He picked them up and placed them on the bedside table, and ten got into bed. I'll talk to him in the morning. I'm sure I'm the last person he'd want to see tonight  
  
Severus awoke the next morning. He slept on his side and someone was curled up in the bed behind him clutching onto the bathrobe he'd fallen asleep in.  
  
'No matter how much I hurt inside, I'll always be near you forever,' a voice muttered.  
  
A tear streamed onto the pillow in which Severus lied his head. The voice was unmistakably Harry's.  
  
'How can you say something like that after what I did to you last night?'  
  
Harry propped himself up, one arm on each side of Severus. He leaned down for he and Severus to share a short, but sweet kiss. 'Because I love you, and no matter what you do, nothing can change that.'  
  
'I'm so sorry,' Severus said.  
  
'No need for apologies. I've already forgiven you,' Harry told him.  
  
Severus turned over onto his back, no looking up at Harry. 'You're the last person I expected to wake up to this morning,' he said.  
  
'I don't sleep well when I'm not near you,' Harry explained.  
  
Severus pulled Harry down on top of him in an embrace. 'I love you,' he said. 'I know I sure as hell don't deserve you though.'  
  
'Can we stay like this forever?' Harry whispered.  
  
'I'm afraid we will both have to get up today, Harry.' He stroked Harry's hair as he spoke.  
  
'Make me a promise, Sev?'  
  
'Anything.'  
  
'Stay with me forever and when the time is right, marry me?'  
  
Severus lifted Harry's chin and placed a kiss on his lips. 'I promise, with all my heart and soul.'  
  
Harry simply smiled and whispered only one word.  
  
'Forever'  
  
~  
  
A/N: Wasn't that sooo sweet.. A little sad, but sweet and all good. I know it's not in Sev's character to cry, but that moment just seemed like he wouldn't be human if he didn't cry. Sorry the chapter was so short, but as you can see there's enough to base a chapter on. Probably none of you know the actual name of the title, unless you speak Japanese, but I'll go ahead and tell you anyway..it's named after the second ending song to Chobits and the translation of the title is Doll Princess. This chapter makes me wanna cry from happiness. Well, drop me some reviews..I'd love to hear what others have to say about this chapter. 


	15. Rouge

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapters. I was quite amused actually by people's reactions, but in the beginning I told you that the story would end tragically so logically you should expect some rather bad things to happen in the story to begin with. None the less, I couldn't leave you all so blood confused as you all seemed to be so I wrote you another chapter. It's got a bit of explanation in it, but I think you all still might think Harry's being a little bit too forgiving, but heh, it's my story, and you chose to read it so if you wanna continue reading it you'll just have to deal with it, and I'm sorry if that sounds rude or something cuase I'm not tryin to be.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: I really do have a thinking cap, not the expressional sort either. I have a lovely blue HP cap with HP in gold letters with a snitch flying around it on the front and a lovely lightening bolt in the back. Truthfully I do some of my better thinking when I'm wearing it, so yay!  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 15 Rouge ~  
  
Severus later got up from the bed, where Harry had dozed back off, and went to his office for more new school year preparation.  
  
He finished early, about lunch time, and since there were no staff meetings he decided that he and Harry might dine in Hogsmeade.  
  
Severus entered his chambers. There was no sign of Harry. Severus searched the rest of the chambers and was still unable to find Harry. He immediately paniced and went to the Headmaster's office to report Harry's disappearance. All the teachers were dispatched on a school wide search for The Boy Who Lived.  
  
~  
  
Harry woke up to an empty bed. Thoughts of the previous night and earlier in the morning all flooded straight to his brain. He.How could he? I was just worried about him. Harry sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and cried.  
  
Maybe I forgave him too easily, but I love him. Forgiveness is part of the game of love. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and left the chambers, even though he was not supposed to without being accompanied by Severus or another professor. Harry went across the school grounds to a quiet place under a tree by the lake where he sat to ponder his thoughts some more.  
  
~  
  
After the entire castle was searched, a search of the school grounds commenced. Severus just happened to be the one to find Harry.  
  
'Harry,' Severus said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Scared, reddened, green eyes looked up at the black clad figure.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong?'  
  
'You should know,' he whispered.  
  
'Harry,' Severus kneeled down and reached to place a hand on Harry's check, but the younger man jerked away when the hand came in the feather lightest contact of his face. 'I thought you'd forgiven me.'  
  
'I have, but please don't touch me. Not until I'm comfortable with it again,' Harry told him.  
  
Severus sat down on the ground next to Harry. 'I'm still very sorry for what I did. I had no right to take out my anger on you.'  
  
'You wouldn't have if I'd just left you alone,' Harry said. 'I'm sorry for pestering you.'  
  
'Harry, don't apologize You have nothing to apologize afor,' he told Harry.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'Would you like to come have lunch with me in Hogsmeade?'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Well come along.' Severus stood up, shortly followed by Harry. 'We'll need to go find one of the other professors and let them know I found you.'  
  
'Everyone's been looking for me?'  
  
'You gave all of us quite a shock, disappearing the way you did,' he explained.  
  
~  
  
In Hogsmeade Harry and Severus had lunch at The Three Broomsticks. It was a very quiet lunch. Severus kept wishing everything would go back to normal, like it was a week ago, the last time they came to Hogsmeade for lunch. Then Harry and Severus talked about random subjects, from the Wizarding economy to Quidditch and the other sat and listened contently whether they were interested or not. At that time, Harry had also taken pleasure in torturing Severus by playing footsie under the table.  
  
If only I could take it back. I'd do it in an instant Severus thought to himself while he watched Harry play with his food more than eating it.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening they sat in Severus' chambers in silence. Harry doing his homework, Severus reading a book.  
  
'We need to talk,' Severus said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'I was angry last night. I received word that three ex death eaters working as spies for the ministry were found out and murdered. They wouldn't even have spied for the light side if it wasn't for me. They were the few people I knew whom I would even refer to as friends. I was quite upset as you saw, but I know very well that it doesn't justify what I did to you,' Severus explained.  
  
'Sometimes it takes something terrible to happen to realize how much you truly love someone,' Harry said.  
  
'How on earth can you still love me? I'm a monstor.'  
  
Harry looked up from his homework and into Severus' eyes. 'Do you know how much I wanted to hate you and every shred of your existence last night? I couldn't though. That's when I realized how serious my love for you is.'  
  
'Harry.'  
  
'Right now I'm a little scared of you though. It's going to take me a while before I fully trust you again,' Harry said.  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
Harry yawned.  
  
They both realized it was time for bed. They both dressed in their pyjamas for the first time in ages. Severus got into his bed and turned to see that Harry was getting in as well.  
  
'I thought you were afraid of me,' Severus said.  
  
'I am,' Harry replied. 'But I don't sleep well when I'm not next to you, and while I can do so, I'd like to et the most peaceful sleep I can.'  
  
Severus reached out his arms to pull Harry to him to hold him.  
  
'Don't,' Harry said before Severus' hands touched him. 'Turn over and sleep on your side like last night.'  
  
He's ordering me! I can't believe he's ordering me! Severus thought. He rolled over facing away from Harry. I can't believe I'm actually complying.  
  
Harry curled up against Severus' back, clutching onto the older man's pyjama top. They soon both quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well I did some explaining, but there will be more later on, I think( not really sure since I haven't written any more yet). Hope I didn't leave you all too confused this time. Drop me some more reviews if ya can. I love to hear from you all. 


	16. Does That Inspire You?

A/N: I'm back again, and to Katy999, I must say that maybe I'll update quickly if you say your confused..I was so humoured by that question that I couldn't wait until tomorrow to finish this chapter so I did it today. Thanks again to everyone for reviews  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Moulin Rouge is a great movie.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 16 Does That Inspire You? ~  
  
For the next few weeks there was a lot of silence and Severus was intentionally staying extra hours in his office to keep away from Harry and the great temptations he had to touch him, to hold him, or to kiss his hand at the very least.  
  
As he worked there was a knock on his door. 'Come in.'  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore entered the potion master's office. 'May I have a moment of your time Severus?'  
  
'Yes of course,' Severus replied offering the Headmaster a chair, which the old man took.  
  
'You've been working a lot of over time lately.'  
  
'I want everything to be perfect for the new school year,' Severus insisted.  
  
'Severus, the rest of the schools' professors already stopped working over a week ago and are taking advantage of their vacation time.'  
  
'I've been trying to keep my mind off of something. Work has been helping,' Severus explained.  
  
'You need to go out and do something. Mr. Potter does need to make a trip to get school supplies,' Dumbledore suggested.  
  
'Mr. Potter is who I'm avoiding,' Severus muttered, thinking it was inaudible to Dumbledore's ears.  
  
Alas he was wrong. 'Maybe you should spend some more time with him instead of haunting your office.' The Headmaster stood from the chair and left the office.  
  
Severus sighed. Maybe he's right. I would love to spend as much time as possible with harry, but lately the silence has just been deafening. Severus cleaned up his work on his desk and went to his chambers.  
  
Harry was sitting at the desk writing a few letters.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Would you like to take a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow?'  
  
Harry smiled. 'I'd love to.'  
  
'Well, you need to get your new school supplies and I have a few things I need to pick up.'  
  
'Okay. I can't wait.'  
  
Harry went back to his letters where he added on to his letters to Ron and Hermione asking if they could meet him in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron, where he and Severus would floo to.  
  
~  
  
Harry was excited when he flooed into the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
One of the first things he saw was his two best friends running towards him.  
  
Hermione gave him a large hug. 'It's so good to see you Harry.'  
  
'Yah. We really missed you,' Ron said giving Harry a hug as well.  
  
Severus soon flooed in shortly after Harry and was now standing behind him and his friends.  
  
'Mr. Potter we do not have time for incessant conversation. We're only here to shop for necessary things,' Severus told him.  
  
Harry frowned but followed Severus who was going to the entrance for Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione followed them having whispered conversation with Harry.  
  
They went to the bank and then to the shops so that Harry could buy his supplies. In Flourish and Blotts, Severus was looking at books, not facing the trio whom quickly got Harry's books, checked out, and left the shop as another group of people were entering.  
  
Severus turned when the bell at the top of the entrance door chimed, but it was just someone entering the shop. He'd been a little afraid Weasley and Granger would try to sneak Harry away.  
  
Ron and Hermione had though. 'There now the slimy git can't bother us,' Ron said.  
  
'I feel so sorry for you that you're having to spend the summer with him,' Hermione said.  
  
'It's not too bad,' Harry told them.  
  
'Oh, I supposed he's really a nice guy when you get to know him, or something like that huh?' Hermione inquisited.  
  
'Truth be told, yes he is,' Harry said. Harry felt a little ashamed for sneaking out under Severus nose like that, but he'd barely been out of the castle this summer break and he really wanted to see and hang out with his friends.  
  
They all went back to the Leaky Cauldron where they got some food and drinks and took them up to a room. Harry really didn't know why they were going to someone room, but he followed Ron and Hermione anyway.  
  
'Who's room is this?'  
  
Ron knocked on the door. 'Who's there?' a voice form inside asked.  
  
'It's me,' Ron said. 'Hermione and Harry are with me as well. We brought lunch.'  
  
Whoever was in the room unlocked the door and then opened it. The mystery occupant turned out to be none other that Draco Malfoy.  
  
They all went into the room, where they sat at a table in the room and had lunch. They talked about current events and also discussed with Harry the reason Draco was staying at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
'My father found out about Ron and me, as I figured he would,' Draco explained. 'I knew he'd found out before it was time to go home for the holidays, so I skipped out of Platform 9 ¾ without being seen by him and then came here to the Leaky Cauldron and got myself a room with what money I had on me. I wrote to Dumbledore explaining my situation and he's agreed to let me stay here in hiding with a full paid bill, and I'm to return to school when the new year starts.'  
  
'I've flooed in every possible day to see him over the break so far,' Ron said.  
  
'You've made my hiding much more bareable.'  
  
Hermione sat and smiled looking at the two boys as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
Harry couldn't help, but think of Severus at that moment. How he loved when he and Severus stared at each other like that. 'I'd nearly forgotten about Severus,' Harry muttered.  
  
'What's that Harry?' Hermione inquired.  
  
'Oh I was just thinking that Professor Snape is probably looking for me. It's been a few hours since we skipped out on him at the book shop,' Harry explained.  
  
'What? You want to actually go back to that castle with that git, rather than spend time with your friends?' Ron asked.  
  
'No, it's just that, well I snuck off by myself just roaming the school grounds one day and when Severus couldn't find me in his chambers, he alerted Dumbledore and the whole staff was worried and out looking for me,' Harry explained.  
  
'Did you just call him by his first name?' Ron asked.  
  
Harry hadn't realized it, but he had. 'Well, when you're living in the same chambers as someone it's a little formal to be calling each other by professor or mister,' Harry attempted to cover up.  
  
Draco had been sitting idly quiet, and had raised an inquisitive eyebrow when Harry had called the potions master by his first name. Harry had noticed, and knew he'd probably end up being hounded by Draco for a private talk later, but for the moment ignored it.  
  
Harry got up from the table. 'I'm going to go and find him. I'm probably already in enough trouble as it is and school hasn't even started yet.'  
  
Harry went down stairs only to find Severus sitting at the table right near the foot of the stares glaring up at him with a very displeased look on his face. Despite wanting to turn tail and flee, Harry walked up to the table. 'I'm sorry. It's just that, I've been cooped up at Hogwarts the whole vacation. I needed some time with my friends.'  
  
Severus' expression lightened and he sighed. 'Do you know how dangerous it is to walk around by yourself. I know you were with your friends, but they're not fully trained wizards yet. You never know what could happen,' Severus explained.  
  
'I'm still really sorry. I suppose we'll be going now?'  
  
'It's a little late and I'm exhausted after looking for you. I searched the whole alley again and again and when I came back here Tom said you'd come back with Ron and Hermione a few hours ago and had gone upstairs to visit one of the guests.'  
  
'So then what are we going to do?'  
  
'I've rented us a room for the night,' Severus told him. 'Now if you don't mind,' Severus said standing up. 'I'd like to make use of it.' Severus walked up the stairs and Harry followed. Severus unlocked the door of the room that was right next to Draco's. Harry followed Severus inside. The older man began taking off his robes. He undressed until he was wearing his white button up shirt that he always wore beneath his black robe, and his boxer shorts, and with that he climbed into one of the two beds in the room and crawled under the covers.  
  
'Isn't it a bit early to go to sleep?'  
  
'I'm not sleeping I'm resting until it's time to go to sleep, then I'll go to sleep,' Severus told him. 'Some of us are not as young and energetic as you are, Harry.'  
  
'Is it alright if I go and see Ron and Hermione before they have to leave for the day?'  
  
'You can do what you want, except you can't leave the Leaky Cauldron.'  
  
With that Harry left the room and went next door. He knocked first to be polite.  
  
'Who's there?' He heard Draco ask from inside.  
  
'It's Harry.' Draco let him in. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were no longer there. 'Did Ron and Hermione have to go home.'  
  
'Yah. They both promised their families they'd be home for supper,' Draco explained. 'Is there something I can do for you.'  
  
'Nothing really. Sev's being boring and I didn't feel like sitting quietly in the room he rented for the night.'  
  
'Sev, huh? So what exactly is your official relationship with Snape?'  
  
Harry sighed. He knew Draco realized something was up earlier. Do I trust Draco, not to tell anyone? Not even Ron? 'I've got a secret I've been keeping from everyone,' Harry started.  
  
'You're seeing Snape aren't you? He's the one you put on that dress for, for his birthday. I thought something was a little fishy then. He'd been being a little less rude to you in lessons, I'd seen you roaming the dungeons occasionally, and I knew his birthday was 8 May. I don't think anyone else in the school has that birthday. Not another man anyway.'  
  
Harry looked away from Draco blushing. 'Was it all that obvious?'  
  
'Not to the naked eye. I just happen to catch due to random encounters and logical thinking,' Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond haired boy. 'I think hanging around Hermione's rubbed off on me a bit,' Draco said.  
  
'Well, congratulations Draco, you're the first to officially know about Severus and me.'  
  
'So, what. You're lovers. All I want to know is why you're not in your room shagging with him right now?'  
  
Harry winced at the question.  
  
'Did something happen between the two of you?'  
  
'Yes,' Harry admitted. He told Draco about the rape incident and how it'd been hard for him to Have Severus touch him.  
  
'It's understandable,' Draco said. 'Did you forgive him?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'You really love him then. If you can forgive acts of that sort, true love is definitely involved in your relationship. And if you love him so much, I think you should go to your room right now and let him know. If he loves you back, he's got to by dying inside from the pain of not being able to touch you,' Draco told him.  
  
'Well what am I supposed to do, just walk up to him and tell him to touch me?'  
  
'It's an idea.' . 'I was merely joking.'  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and began edging him towards the door. 'Well I'm sure you'll think of something on the way back to your room,' he said, opening the door and pushing Harry out of the room.  
  
Harry sighed as he re-entered his and Severus' room. Severus was in his bed facing away from the door. Harry stripped of his clothes completely. He walked over to Severus' bed and got into the bed behind him, as if he was going to curl up behind him like he'd been doing for some time.  
  
Severus sighed at this but then thought he was imagining things when he felt a leg swing over him to where he was being straddled. He turned over onto his back to where he was now looking up at Harry.  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed him. Severus was in such shock and so happy all at once that he nearly cried, but didn't.  
  
'Touch me,' Harry whispered.  
  
'Are you sure,' Severus whispered back.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Please excuse me if I'm slightly out of practice,' Severus said. Harry chuckled and kissed him again. 'I could always use some inspiration.'  
  
Harry's hand slid into the flap of Severus boxers, where he grabbed the man's penis and gave it a light jerk.  
  
Severus gasped, throwing his head back.  
  
'Does that inspire you?'  
  
~  
  
A/N: Tee hee hee, I decided not to add in the whole juicy scene cause I mean sex can get highly repetitive and even though I'm repetitive by nature (cause I grew up around my mother who repeats everything a million times) I didn't feel like being. Yes I know I ended extremely corny but oh well, that's me, I'm just a corny gal some of the time. Well, I gave in slightly and actually used the word penis.I couldn't help it though cause I was listening to the radio this morning (to anyone in the DFW, TX area 100.3 wild fm, The Fitz Radio Program in the morning...sorry but I'm a walking advertisement for the show) and they were talking about one of their managers leaving and said something about he'd told them not to do body part humour in the show and from nowhere Fitz (the DJ) just says 'penis'..I know it's kinda stupid but it made me laugh. Anyways, hope that chapter was worth a crap. Send me some reviews of what you think.. I really do love hearing what you think, you are all so great and I worship you. 


	17. Bad Guy Lifestyle Secrets

A/N: Well the title for this chapter is a little mixed and really doesn't fully relate to the story, but you see I was listening to 3 different songs over the time if writing this chapter, and as we know when I've got song inspiration on a chapter I name the chapter after it. Well here's the next chapter.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Music is one of the greatest most powerful forces in the universe.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 17 Bad Guy Lifestyle Secrets ~  
  
The summer soon ended which meant Harry had to move out of Severus' chambers and back into the now seventh year boys dormitory.  
  
Harry had come to a decision about his relationship with Severus. He had to let Ron and Hermione know. Draco knew and had promised Harry not to tell Ron or Hermione. Harry had decided he'd tell Ron first because Hermione's very clever and Harry thought she may have taken a guess and just needed confirmation about it.  
  
Harry managed to get Ron in the dormitory alone a few weeks into the semester.  
  
'Ron, I need to tell you something,' Harry said to Ron, who was sitting on his bed.  
  
'What is it Harry?'  
  
Harry went over to Ron's bed and sat down beside his friend. 'I don't want to keep my secret boyfriend a secret anymore. At least not from you and Hermione,' Harry explained.  
  
'What about Draco? It'll be awfully hard to keep it a secret from him, since he did help you with that birthday present and all.'  
  
'Draco already knows.'  
  
'WHAT?! You mean you told Draco before you told me?! I thought I was your best friend, Harry, and why hasn't he told me?!'  
  
'I didn't tell him, he figured it out. Yes you are my best friend, Ron, and Draco didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you myself,' Harry explained. 'I don't think you'd understand or believe it unless I'm the one to tell you.'  
  
'Who is it then?'  
  
'Severus,' Harry said looking at his feet.  
  
'No way! That can't be true! You're joking, right?'  
  
'No.' Harry looked up into Ron's eyes. 'It's the truth whether you choose to believe it or not.'  
  
'I can't believe it,' Ron said. 'All those times you said you were with Snape, shagging him or something you weren't joking.' Ron gasped. 'You wore a dress for him birthday!'  
  
'I know, Ron. I'll be okay if you don't want to talk to me for a while.' Harry turned away from his friend.  
  
'No, Harry. I'm not okay with it yet, but if you're happy, I'm happy for you,' Ron told him.  
  
Harry turned back to Ron with a big smile and gave him a hug, whihch Ron returned.  
  
'Thank you, Ron,' Harry said. 'Now I just hae to figure out how I'm going to tell Hermione.  
  
~  
  
A few days later Harry and Ron had managed to get all the other, now seventh year Gryffindor boys out of their dormitory, while they snuck Hermione into for privacy. She protested at first, since it was against the rules, and she was not only a prefect but also the head girl. She finally agreed when she found out what they wanted to tell her.  
  
'Now Hermione you have to promise me tht you're not going to freak out,' Harry said.  
  
'It doesn't matter who it is Harry as long as you're happy,' she told him.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'It's Severus.'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
'Remember Hermione, we're happy for Harry,' Ron said.  
  
'Harry, I'm happy that you have someone you love, but Professor Snape is a teacher. Do you have any idea how many rules the two of you are breaking?!'  
  
Harry looked down at his feet. 'This is why I didn't tell you in the first place. I thought that at least now you would know how strongly I feel about him, that you wouldn't be so uptight about it,' Harry explained.  
  
'C'mon Hermione. As long as they keep it out of the public eye, they'll be okay,' Ron told her.  
  
I don't approve of it,' she said, 'but you're my friend Harry and because you're happy I won't say anything. I just hope you realize the consequences if you get caught.'  
  
'Hermione, I already knew the risks when I got involved.' Harry looked up at her. 'Severus made sure I understood.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a smile of encouragement.  
  
~  
  
It was now a weekend, Saturday, to be exact and Harry was spending the afternoon with Severus.  
  
They were sitting on Severus' couch having one of their usual pre- shap snog sessions.  
  
'Severus,' Harry said.  
  
'Yes?' Severus continued lining Harry's neck with kisses.  
  
'I just thought you ought to know, that we're not fully a secret anymore.'  
  
Severus stopped and brought his head up to meet Harry's eyes with his own. 'Who knows?'  
  
'Ron and Hermione, and Draco.'  
  
'How do they know?' Severus asked with a twinge of anger in his voice.  
  
'Draco figured it out. I told Ron and Hermione myself,' Harry explained.  
  
'You know very well, the more people who know the bigger chance there is for us to be exposed.'  
  
'Severus, they're my best friends. They won't tell a soul,' Harry told him.  
  
'For both our sakes, I hope not, but I wish you would have consulted with me about it before you told them.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I really should have said something to you first.'  
  
'It's alright. I don't think they're the only ones who know anyway,' Severus said.  
  
'Who else knows?'  
  
'I have a feeling Albus either knows or suspects it,' Severus explained.  
  
Harry lightly chuckled. 'I'm pretty sure he knows. I think he knows everything that happens in this school.'  
  
'You're right,' Severus agreed. 'It's pretty tough to put one over on him.'  
  
'I don't care who know as long as we can still be together,' Harry said hugging Severus tightly.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Okay, see the chapter had nothing to do with bad guys or any real type of lifestyles so to say, but the secrets was relevant. You see I started writing this listening to the Chamber of Secrets track off the COS soundtrack and then I finished it at school listening to the radio and Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte, and Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup. Anyways, hope that chapter was somewhat interesting. Drop me some reviews if you feel like it. I just really felt like I need an update right now cause I've had like lack of reviews, so I could use some maybe for a slight ego boost (yah I have a big ego, uh huh, sure). 


	18. Weapon of Choice

A/N: Man, this chapter is just randomly stuck into here, but I heard this song, Weapon of Choice by Fatboy Slim, and I'd heard it a long while ago but heard it again recently and I was trying to find the better approach to this chapter. My first idea had to do with dancing. my best friend suggested Severus dancing down the halls of a deserted Hogwarts, cause in the video this guy dressed up in a business suit dances through this whole deserted building and it's just great, and I had this idea about Harry and Sev in a muggle night club or something, but I weighed my options and neither of those ideas would fit into the story so here's how it goes.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Dance music is fun to listen to while in the car, just so you can sit there and bounce around, and make the people in the car next to you think you're crazy.  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 18 Weapon of Choice ~  
  
Things continued on as normal as normal could be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
In potions class today they were learning how to brew fertility and birth control potions. This was never one of Severus' favourite chapters to teach, but it was required seeing as Hogwarts had no sex education taught in any course, and seventh year students were all of legal age so these potions were supposed to be taught for they're future reference for after they left Hogwarts.  
  
Everyone paired off and began working on the fertility potion. Earlier in the lecture Snape had mentioned that both potions could be consumed by both me and women and that because of their effects should only be consumed right before intercourse.  
  
Harry teamed up with Ron and they began following the directions for brewing the potion. Harry was following the book a little closer than Ron seemed to be. Harry was slicing one of the ingredients when he noticed Ron throwing in a dash of another ingredient that there was only supposed to be a pinch of and that was not supposed to be added until after the one Harry was slicing. 'Ron what are you doing?'  
  
'Putting the ingredients in,' Ron said not seeing the big deal.  
  
'Ron, if you don't put them in, in the correct order, it's not going to turn out right.' Harry looked into the cauldron. Hopefully it's not ruined. He continued going by the book, making sure Ron didn't do anything else to screw the potion up.  
  
In the end it turned out perfectly, or at least looked like it did, and surprisingly as did the rest of the class'. 'Very good,' Snape said. 'For once I'm proud that all of you did something successfully. Now drain your cauldrons into the empty one in the middle of the room.' Severus went back and sat down at his desk as the students cleaned up.  
  
Harry carried his and Ron's potion to the larger cauldron to dispose of it. As Harry was pouring the potion into the larger cauldron some stupid Slytherin decided it would be funny to trip Seamus, sending him flying into Harry, dropping the potion and sending Harry's head into the mostly full cauldron. Harry couldn't help the fact that he'd swallowed some of the potion. It was quite tasty, but Harry really wished that Seams had not been tripped when he felt the heat between his legs and his now aching member was far to constricted in his school uniform trousers. Thank god for work robes Harry thought as he tried hard to keep his covering his obvious arousal as he stood.  
  
'Five points from Slytherin thanks to Ms. Parkinson, for horseplay, and ten points Mr. Finnegan and Potter for making such a mess!' Snape roared. 'Now everyone out! Class dismissed! Except for you Mr. Potter.'  
  
Everyone hurried out quickly and Severus locked the door quickly and placed a silencing charm over the room. He walked quickly over to Harry who was now standing beside Severus' desk with a distressed look. Is he about to cry?. 'Harry, what's wrong?' Severus asked.  
  
Harry parted his work robe, looking down at his crotch. 'It hurts,' he whimpered, breathing heavily as though he were going to cry.  
  
Severus' eyes widened at the enormous bulge in Harry's pants. 'Oh my,' he whispered. Severus quickly slid off Harry's robe and unfastened the constricting trousers dropping them, and the younger man's boxers to the ground. He then slightly lifted Harry to where he was sitting on the edge of the desk.  
  
'That feels a little better,' Harry sighed.  
  
Severus stared speechlessly at Harry's throbbing erection.  
  
Harry looked down, regarding it. 'Is it me being delirious, or has it gotten longer?'  
  
'An inch or two perhaps,' Severus admitted. 'Someone must have put too much of something in their potion. It can always be reversed, but I wouldn't complain if I were you,' Severus told him.  
  
'Severus, do something,' Harry begged.  
  
Harry didn't have to say another word. He threw his head back as he gasped and moaned about the things his lover's talented mouth was capable of. Harry ran his hands through silky black locks of hair. He must have washed his hair today. He's been doing that a lot more since we've been together.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his hips buckling. He moaned deeply as he released into his lover's mouth.  
  
Severus removed his mouth from Harry. Harry lied back on the desk. 'Thank you,' Harry said.  
  
'I love you too much to leave you like that,' Severus said. He leaned across Harry and kissed his lips. 'Now you need to go,' he told Harry.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I've got to clean up this place for a class of third years who are supposed to arrive in about fifteen minutes,' he explained.  
  
Harry got up from the desk and pulled his up his boxers and trousers and grabbed his things. 'I love you,' he told Severus.  
  
Severus smiled and released the silencing and locking spells.  
  
Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower where he hoped nobody would say anything.  
  
~  
  
A/N: *falls over laughing at what I just wrote* That was rather humourous. But you see the song is very funny and sends funny ideas into my head. Of course if you're wondering what about it gave me such a dirty thought, if you haven't heard the song, there's a line that goes 'You can blow up this, or you can blow up that'.noticed the italicized words.*giggles*.hmmm.Severus sure does keep doing a lot of things quickly. For some reason no other word fit any of those spots better than quickly, so if it bothers you or something, sorry...sorry that it's a little short, but c'mon, I just gave ya a chapter yesterday too. Please drop some reviews oh great readers *bows down to you*. 


	19. Because We Can

A/N: I'm back and sorry it's taken me so long for an update, but I had a slight block again but that only lasted like 1 day, then I got really sick, so sick I just wanted to flop into my bed every chance I got, then while I was typing up the begining of this chapter my computer went kapoot on me, but my parents bought me a new computer cause I'd been having a lot of trouble with the old one and they were sick with it. Don't have microsoft office on this computer yet so I'm typing it up in the WordPad program that comes with Windows, so please excuse me if there's some typos cause there's no spell check at all on this thing so it's even harder to catch my errors. 

Randomness of the Moraco: Hentai doujinshi is great. I got a new one today. Has to do with Sirus and Harry and Harry in a maid dress... sound familiar neh? well it's the doujinshi that I got the idea for that chapter from. I had seen a pic and went with my idea and I finally got my copy of the doujinshi today.... I was very happy.  
~  
To Love a Master  
~  
Chapter 19   
Because We Can  
~

Halloween time reigned over Hogwarts the same time it did every year. As usual there was a large Halloween feast, but Harry and Severus would not be attending.

They were having their own little dinner in Severus' chambers. Severus sat on the couch in front of the coffee table, Harry sat on the opposite side of the table on the floor.

Harry took a fork and cut a bite of pumpkin pie. He picked it up with the fork and held his hand underneath it, as he got up onto his knees, leaned over the table and held the piece of pie up to Severus' mouth.

Severus looked at the piece of pie and then at Harry. He ate the pie from the fork. Harry smiled and began to pull his hand away, when Severus grabbed his wrist and started kissing his arm. This made Harrry giggle, which in turn put a devious smile onto Severus' face.

When Severus let Harry's wrist go, Harry continued to eat his slice of pie. Severus watched him with a smile. Once Harry had finished he got up and sat beside Severus on the couch, curling up to Severus laying his head on the older man's shoulder.

How are you so wonderful?'

I'm not,' Severus replied.

Yes you are.'

No, I'm not. I'm an arrogant slimy git who no one likes. Except for the fact that you for some reason do,' Severus explained.

That's just a reputation you have, and keep up,' Harry said. It's not the real you. And I don't like you, I'm in love with you.'

You're asking me how I'm so wonderful, when really it's you who's wonderful, and I don't deserve you.'

Let's just forget about it. In my eyes you're wonderful and that's all that matters to me,' Harry said.

Severus turned his had and kissed Harry's forehead on his scar. Harry shivered for a second. Why do you do that anyway?'

Do what?' Harry asked.

Shiver every time I kiss your scar.'

I don't know,' Harry admitted. It just happens.'

Curious,' Severus said.

There was a short time of silence.

Severus?'

Yes?'

Tell me about my parents,' Harry said stifling a yawn.

Your father was a foolish crazy bastard that I hated. I can't say much more than that and I apologize, but that's how I feel,' Severus said.

Harry lightly chuckled. Well, what about my mother?'

Lily?'

Yeah, tell me about her,' Harry said snuggling more into Severus' shoulder.

Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders as his young lover snuggled closer. She was,' Severus started. I'm not quite sure what to say. She was beautiful, graceful, very smart. How she fell for your father I don't know, but she was one of the most wonderful people I knew. She was nice to me even though I was Slytherin. She never held any grudges against anyone and houses didn't matter to her.'

Did you ever try to be friends with her?'

No. Every time I ever had anything to say to her your father was there giving me death glares, like he would have killed me had a come within a foot of her.'

Harry chuckled. Enough about my parents. It gets a little tedious hearing you bash my father.' Harry yawned again. What about your parents?'

'I- I'd prefer not to talk about them,' Severus said.

Harry nodded against Severus chest. 'Okay, but only if you promise to tell me someday.'

'I promise. Someday.' Severus kissed Harry on the forehead again. 'What do you say to bed?'

'Bed good,' Harry replied, not opening his eyes or moving.

Severus began to stand. Harry didn't attempt to get up but threw his arms around Severus' neck. 'Carry me?' Harry asked.

Severus sighed. He then pulled Harry on top of him still sitting on the couch to where Harry was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's lower back and then manged to stand up. After he stood Harry wrapped his legs around Severus waist, lying his head on his shoulder.Severus carried Harry to the bed room and lay him down on the bed. After doing so he went to his wardrobe and took out his pyjamas which he then changed into. When he turned back to bed Harry was already under the sheets wearing only his shirt and boxers. He'd taken off his sweater earlier and his pants were discarded on the floor. Severus walked over to the bed and crawled in facing Harry who appeared to be sleeping. As soon as he'd covered himself with the sheet Harry immediately latched onto him, snuggling into his chest. Severus looked down at Harry and smiled. He put his arms around the younger boy and fell asleep.

~

A/N: So how was it. It's more or less convo with slight fluffiness, but the story from here on is going to be a little more serious a little less naughty, but there might still be a few scenes in some chapters or something...not quite sure yet cause of course I haven't written the whole thing....if I had it would already be up here. Sorry to keep you all waiting once again because I love you so very much and you all inspire me with your wonderful comments. Please let me know what you think once again. Just click that little button down there and drop me a review. I will love you even more than I already do.


	20. Don't Mug Yourself

A/N: Bobs north, south, east, west and all around, and then to the underground. Sorry I'm bobbing around to a song.... it's called Don't Mug Yourself by The Streets. It's humourous... quite a bit of unnecceary cursing but oh well, the music is entertaining. I'm going to do something now that I've seen in a lot of fan fics. I'm gonna answer some reviews cause there's some stuff I'd like to say.

Shuki: Thanks. It was fully meant to be cute.

Katy999: I said serious, but I'm not going to excagerate on that. I've said what I've said and that's just about all I'm gonna say about it. I acutally never said that I wouldnt' end it tragically. I said I'd think about it, but I'm still not exactly sure how it's going to end. I've got a lot of random ideas for it on my mind at the moment.

lillie chan: As I just said to Katy999. I originally said it would end tragically, but in past A/Ns I said something about possibly reconsidering whether I'd end it tragically or not, but that's all I can say about it. Um, no, Harry's not going to get pregnant. Now I did consider having that happen but decided against it cause I keep reading other Harry/Sev stories lately and well I decided I didn't want it to happen in this story. See I think that Mpregs are silly and humorous but I love to read about them, but I don't think I have the skill to write the situation decently into my own story. Side effects of the potion already took their effects on Harry so don't expect him to get pregnant. Now I might get the courage to write it into the planned sequal for the story but I'm still not really sure. Wow I better stop on this answer before my readers slap be for being long-winded.

blackunicorn: Thankies. *blushes*

Mercury: *blushes profusely and giggles* Thank you so much. *pulls a tiara out from under the bed and puts it on. Takes a bow* Okay enough of that, i'm a little bit too modest to continue on with that activity. Thanks again though and I'm happy to hear that you like the story.

Randomness of the Moraco: British boys are cute.

~  
To Love a Master  
~  
Chapter 20  
Don't Mug Yourself  
~

Time passed as usual, and it was now the first day of winter vacation. A lot of people had gone home to their families once again this year, but more people stayed than the previous year. Ron stayed, mainly becuase Draco was staying since he had no other place to go, so Harry was not the only Gryffindor this year. A few 2nd and 3rd years from Gryffindor stayed as well. Draco was the only one who stayed from Slytherin and for weeks Ron had been begging Harry to see if he could borrow his invisibility cloak a few nights out of the week so he could sneak to see Draco, but Harry kept refusing.

It was still the middle of the day and Harry went to see Severus in his office, where he was tidying up the mess from the past semester. Harry had knocked and after being told to come in entered. Harry went ahead and locked Severu's door just in case something happened. 'How are you today?' Harry asked.

'I'm okay,' Severus replied. 'Just cleaning this place up so it's clean when I see it next month. I actually decided this Christmas I won't do so much work.'

Harry smiled. 'Excellent. So what do you plan to do with your holiday?'

'I'm going to see my parents,' Severus replied.

Harry's smile fell. 'Can I come? I'm sure there's some way Dumbl-'

'No, you can't come,' Severus said agitatedly. 

'Okay, that's fine. Can't blame me for asking,' Harry said.

Severus went to put some books on a shelf and Harry sat down on the side of the potion master's desk, hanging his head. When Severus turned back to Harry he noticed how depressed Harry looked. 'Don't worry, I'll be back before the break is over, and I'm still going to be here for a few more days.' Severus walked over to the desk and put his hands on the desk on each side of Harry's legs and leaned his head down to where he looked Harry evenly in the eyes. 'Besides, there's only so long I can stay away from you.' Severus kissed Harry's soft lips.

Harry smiled a little. 'I'm going to miss you when you're gone though,' Harry told him.

'I don't think you'll get too bored. I'm sure Weasley will keep you busy covering up for him while he has a little fun with Mr. Malfoy.'

'You're right,' Harry said. ' I mean, with you gone I have no excuses to not let him borrow my invisibility cloak, and he's my best friend so I can't possibly let him get caught not in the dormitory like I was last year.'

'You'll be fine without m here. Why don't you run along and find someone else to socialize with? I need to finish what I'm doing,' Severus asked.

'Okay,' Harry said. Severus stood up straight to leave Harry free to hop off the desk.

'Meet me in my chambers later this evening. I'll make up for running you off and for being gone during some of the holiday.'

'You don't have to but I'm not going to complain.' Harry said. 'See you later this evening then.' Harry left Severus office and Severus continued his cleaning.

~

Severus made up for what he needed to make up for with Harry. That was two nights ago and now he was packing his bag for his trip. Harry was helping of course. Helping is sitting around making comments and suggesting things to pack instead of other things.

Severus opened his wardrobe cabinet to pick out what clothes he would take with him. Harry looked over his shoulder to see many sets of robes. Some simple and ordinary, a couple of nice dress robes, some muggle suits, all black of course.

'You actually own some muggle clothes?' Harry asked.

'Quite a few wizards do own muggle clothing. When we have to be amongst them there's no use and rousing suspicion and sticking out,' Severus explained. He grabbed a couple of the suits, a trench coat, and one set of robes, which he then put in his suitcase. He finished packing all he needed and closed the suit case.

'Why are you taking the muggle suits with you? You're parents are wizards aren't they?' Harry asked.

'Of course they're wizards. The reside amongst muggles,' Severus explained.

'I see,' Harry said. 'Can I see you to the castle gates?'

'Of course,' Severus said. He grabbed his suitcase and gestured that it was time for him to leave. Harry got up and accompanied him. A carriage took them to the front gates. Harry got off when they reached the gates. He gave Severus a kis before he hopped out the carriage and waved good bye to Severus. As the carriage passed by him, he quickly snatched his invisibility cloak out of the inside of his robes and ran out of the gate following the carriage before the gates closed. 

Harry followed the carriage down to Hogsmeade where it stopped at the train station. Severus went to the ticket booth. The ticket seller told him, 'Yes of course Mr. Snape. You're the only one taking the trip, so your train is ready when you're ready to leave.'

Severus walked to a platform where stood an train engine and one train car, which Severus boarded. Harry sneaked up onto the train as quietly as he could. It was a large luxury car all one large room (except for the bathroom). Harry tried his best to stay on the opposide side of the room from Severus so as not to take any chances of getting noticed. Severus sat down on a bench and the conductor announced over a speaker, 'Now leaving Hogsmeade, bound for Westmorland.'

The train ride was very boring. More to Severus than Harry. Harry at least did get to watch Severus change clothes into one of his muggle suits during the ride. When the train arrived at Westmorland Severus put on his coat before he got off. Harry, still invisible followed him and realized that it was quite cold. 

From the station Severus called for a cab. The cab driver got out and opened the backseat door and took Severus suitcase and placed it in the trunk. Severus didn't get in the cab until the driver closed the trunk of the car, which in this amount of time Harry had managed to slip into the cab and sat in the floor board of the opposide side of the back seat from Severus. He figured that by sitting in the floor board (which was a little cramped) that there wouldnt' be a sinking look as if someone was sitting on the back seat. Somehow so far his plan had worked and he was unnoticed by Severus. Severus had told the cab driver to go to a parish called Cliburn that was located in the county of Westmorland. The cab driver did as he was instructed and when he stopped he did as before and got out, opened the back seat door and got Severus' luggage out of the cab trunk. Harry of course slipped out of the cab quickly after Severus. Severus paid the cab driver and then set off down the streets of Cliburn.

Harry continued to follow. He knew he had to find out why he wasn't supposed to come and the reason why Severus wouldn't tell him about his parents. Severus stopped in front of a dilapidated house, and sighed before entering the white picket fence that surrounded the yard. Harry was relieved that Severus didnt' care to shut the gate so he didn't have to climb over it or something of that sort. As he entered the gate, the house was no longer dilapidated. It was a huge three floored (maybe more) manor house. There must be a magical barrier around the house. I never knew Severus' family had so much money. Harry managed to get into the front door behind Severus without the other man knowing. 

Severus looked around after entering the house and then closed the door behind him. He headed up the stairs. Harry decided not to follow from there. Stairs made too much noise and he would be noticed much easier. Harry took pleasure in exploring the first floor of the house. There were many pictures that lined the walls. There was one that was obviously a family picture. There was a tall brunette man with midnight blue eyes smiling at a raven haired woman with soft purple eyes sitting in a chair hugging a young boy no more that four of five years old with well groomed black hair and midnight blue eyes. The little boy couldn't be anyone but Severus. Harry continued to look at more pictures along the wall of the same three people. If there's so many pictures of Severus and his family I wonder why he doesn't have any in his chambers at school.

For the night Harry managed to go unnoticed sleeping on a sofa in the drawing room. When he woke up he walked around the first floor a bit to see that Severus was awake and eating breakfast. Harry realized he was quite hungry. After Severus finished his meal, Harry raided the frige and satisfied his stomach. Not too much later Severus came down the stairs, dressed once again in one of his suits with his long flowing trench coat on. Harry stood next to the door and as Severus opened it to leave the house managed to slide out in front of him. Harry prepared himself for more following.

He followed Severus down the street to a florist shop. Severus went inside and purchased a bouqet of roses and then proceeded to the gates of a cemetary. Harry cursed the snow on the ground. He had to step precisely when Severus did, not to be noticed as following. Severus walked through the graveyard and came to a stop in front of a couple's headstone. Harry managed to lean far enough to the side to see around Severus and see the name on the headstone.

The name was none other than the last name of the man he loved more than anything in the world. Snape. Severus got down on his knees in the snow and brushed snow from the bottom of the head stone, put down the roses, and began to speak. 'Hello Mum, Dad. I know it's been a while, but I've been very busy. Oh who am I kidding. I've tried my hardest to keep myself away from here, to try to forget all about this place, but the person who means the most to me in my life won't stop asking incessant questions forcing me to remember. It's not that I don't want to remember you. You made me mad sometimes, but I loved you. I know there's no way what I did to you can ever be forgiven, but I'm still very sorry about it all. I should have listened to you Dad. I brought you some roses. I know they're your favourite Mum, and don't worry Dad, I got a good deal on them. I think you'd be proud of me right now. I'm the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. I finally found someone I love who feels the same way as me. I don't know if you'd approve. He's a man, which of course means the Snape family name dies with me, but I love him. I'm going to marry him as soon as I work up the courage to ask him once he graduates. That's the only downside to our relationship. He's still a student at Hogwarts. I teach him potions every week and have for the past six and a half years. You'd like him though. He's a lot like I was before I started going to Hogwarts.' Severus breathed deeply for a moment as tears began to stream down his face.

Tears were building up in Harry's eyes and all the things Severus had just said. Oh, no. I'm gonna sneeze Harry thought to himself. There was nothing he could do to help it. He was standing about a foot behind Severus and sneezed. 

Severus quickly stood and looked around. He pulled his wand out from the inside of his coat. 'Who's there? I heard you. I know someone's there!'

'It's me,' Harry whispered. He slowly pulled off the invisibilty cloak. 'I'm sorry....I'm so so sorry.' He walked a few steps closer to Severus

Severus usually pale face was red with rage and tears. 'I told you you couldn't come.' 

Harry squeezed his eyes closed tight looking as though he was preparing for pain. 'Go ahead.'

'Go ahead and what?' Severus asked more agitated than Harry had ever heard him.

'Slap me. Punch me,' Harry said. 'Whatever you're going to do go ahead and get it over with, just at least wait till we're in the privacy of your own home to rape me again.' The next thing Harry felt was not physical pain at all. It was warm moist skin of the other man's cheek as he was being pulled closely to his lover by strong arms holding him so tightly it seemed as though the owner of those arms thought he would disappear. Harry could feel the tears streaming from Severus eyes as they slid into his hair and onto his face.

'Harry I....I....' Severus tried to say, but was unable to get out as his knees gave way.

Harry caught. Severus and eased him and himself on their knees to the ground, Severus head on Harry's on Harry's shoulder making a wet spot on his sweater and Harry with one arm around Severus' waist and the other stroking the man's hair. 'Shhh. It's okay. It'll all be okay. You don't have to say anything,' Harry whispered and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

~

A/N: *sniffle* I wanna cry now. I didn't expect that to be that sad when began writting it. And the song I was listening to was so happy. Now for some true A/N crap and not just my random rantings. If you did not know, believe it or not Cliburn, Westmorland is actually a real place. It's actually where some my deepest british family roots come from. It was named after my ancestors from my grandfather's family. I was trying to think of a little known place to have Severus' family be from when I thought of it. Next chapter or two look forward to the author's notes possibly having a link cause I've got some random Harry, Sev, and Harry/Sev sketches I need to scan up and put on my art site. I was actually sketching during economics today and I managed to fianlly draw an acceptable by my terms pic of older Sev. Most of my drawings of Sev are back from the Marauder era. Anyways, as usual I'm gonna ask you most wonderful lovely people for some reviews. I seriously love hearing from you. You guys are what keep me going. If I hadn't gotten a single review within a week when i started this story I would have abandoned it like nothing, but thanks to you guys it keeps on going. *bows down to reviewers' thrones* Please let me know what you think, I'm eagerly awaiting to hear your opinions. 


	21. Turn the Page

A/N: Now time for a little explanation. Surprisingly to myself this chapter turned out longer than some of my previous chapters, but I'm cool with that. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I've got a few comments for you as well since I started replying to reviews in my a/ns, but i think it's fun to do that. 

Mercury: Yes I agree Snape should cry too. I mean he's a human being after all (or at least I'd like to think so). The reason people alway make Harry to be the more vulnerable one I think is becuase he's younger and more carefree as with Severus who's older and usually more cold, so if someone's gotta be vulnerable people usually pick Harry. Though in my story now, I think they've both been vulnerable.

white owl: Actually no one else lives there. The house belongs to Severus, but I'm gonna go into that a little more next chapter.

blackunicorn: I tell ya I had no intentions of making that last chapter so sad. I was shocked that I nearly made myself cry. That's not too common of an occurrence.

0: For some reason a few people I know like the fic even though they're not a fan of the pairing. Like my best friend. The first time I told him I was writting a Harry/Snape fic, he scrunched his face and was all 'ew', but then I talked him into hearing some of it and he actually likes the fic. Still not a big fan of the pairing and some people may say that he just said he liked it cause he's my best friend, but he's not like that and is very truthful.... I know my chapters are short, but the deal is that usually I only have so much time to write or have the chapter planned out thoroughly in my head and it ends up coming out a lot shorter than I thought it would, though lately since I've started mainly typing my story instead of writting it on paper then typing it up the chapters seem to be getting longer. Oh well, who knows.

Randomness of the Moraco: Young Sev in most of the doujinshis i own is ultra bishi.

~  
To Love a Master  
~  
Chapter 21   
Turn the Page  
~

Harry managed to get Severus back to his house. He threw the invisibility cloak over the both of them as he mostly drug Severus along. He figured Severus didn't want the muggles to see him dragging him down the steet sobbing profusely. When they got back to the house Harry sat Severus down on the couch of the drawing room.

'I'll go get you a glass of water,' Harry said. He went to the kitchen to retrieve what he told Severus he would. When he came back. Severus had somewhat composed himself. He was sitting up straight pretending as though he hadn't shed a tear in years, but it was quite obvious from the redness in his eyes that he'd shed far too many today. Harry handed him the glass of water which he accepted and began drinking. 'Feeling any better.'

'Why did you follow me?'

Harry thought for a moment before answering. I'm not really sure why I did it, but I just knew something was up and I had to know, but how do I explain that to Sev?. 'I'm an idiotic overly curious Gryffindor, remember.'

'Hmph,' Severus replied. He stared into the glass of water silently.

'It's just that, Severus, I've told you so much about myself, and then theres things about me you already know. I always thought by telling you things that maybe it'd prompt you to tell me a few things. I mean, unlike me, not every wizard in the world knows your name and story.' Harry sat down on the couch beside Severus lying his head on the older man's shoulder. 'I thought by following you I might find out more about you. Find out how you became the man I love today.'

'You say you love me. I still don't see how anyone could love someone who's done such unlovely things as I have.'

'Maybe it would help if you told me about them,' Harry suggested. 'The things you've kept from people. Me of all people.'

Severus closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before opening his eyes again. He sat his glass of water down on a table beside the couch and stood up. He began walking toward the the stairs.

Harry hung his head and sighed.

Severus stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back to Harry. 'Are you coming or not?'

Harry looked up at him, and then quickly stood and followed Severus as he walked up the stairs. They walked up to the third floor of the house where Severus entered the second door on his right from the top of the stairs. It was a bedroom. Sev's bedroom? In one corner there were stacks of books some which Harry recognized as a few books he'd had to have a copy of in the past 7 years. There were also some cualdrons a few old Slytherin flags like the ones waved at quidditch matches. The opposite wall was full of books about various things. Harry looked at the bed, placed in the middle of the wall you would face upon entering the room. Severus had taken off the jacket of his suit, kicked his shoes off and was lying down staring at the ceiling. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner of it to take off his shoes and then rolled over onto the bed next to Severus where he put his arms around the Severus' waist and his head on his chest listening to the other man's heart beat. 

Hours passed as they stayed like this silently until Severus took one of the arms from behind his head and placed it around Harry's shoulders. 'Harry. I think...I think I'm ready to talk.'

'Go ahead,' Harry replied. I'm listening.

It was the summer after I graduated from Hogwarts....

*******************************  
(flashback sequence)

Severus sat in a dull dark room in no particular place with a cauldron in front of him and a table full of ingredients (some legal some not). He waited like he had been told to do. The door to the room burst open and Severus quickly bowed his head, diverting his eyes to the ground. 

'This,' an all too familiar voice hissed,'is what I need for you to make for me.'

Severus lifted his head just enough to see a book that listed the ingredients for a potion. Severus read through them. 'This is a very complicated poison.'

'With your skills you should have no trouble.'

'Oh, it's quite simple to brew just complicated as to tell what all effects on the drinker might be,' Severus explained. 'I can have it ready for you by tomorrow evening my lord.'

'Excellent.' This hissing voice ceased as it's owner exited the room.

Severus finally looked up and sighed. He always tensed up every time Voldemort was around and especially when he actually spoke to him. He then reviewed the ingredients for the potion the dark lord had asked for and started to work.

~

The next evening there was a deatheater meeting and all were there in their black robes and masks. Voldemort had magically projected a large picture of a dinner party that was being hosted by a ministry official loyal to Voldemort. Voldemort had explained that all the witches and wizards that had been invited to the party were muggle lovers and that they were to get their just. 

Severus looked at the image and looked around the table at the guests. At the meeting Severus had been standing up in front next to Voldemort and his main minions, Pettigrew and Malfoy.

After having said that the host had made drinks appear for everyone but himself on the table. Everyone began to drink from their glasses and the host merely sipped at his water. 

'Mum. Dad,' he whispered.

The deatheater next to him looked over at him, obviously hearing his whispers.

All the guests at the party began caughing and clutching at thier chests in pain as they began to fall from their seats onto the floor or heads intio their dinner plates. After every single last one of the guests was dead, Voldemort made the image disappear. Many deatheaters were clapping and cheering. 

'My dear followers. This was my plan to rid a few more of the muggle loving freaks for wizards, but I cannot take all the credit. This plan would never have been able to come about if not for the talents of one of your brothers. This would not have been possible without the brewing talents of Snape.' Voldemort walked up behind Severus placing his hands on his shoulders. 'Send your cheers to him.' The deatheaters began to cheer some more. Some of them chanting the name Snape. Voldemort leaned in towards where Severus ear would be under the hood of his robes and hissingly whispered, 'You've done well, my silent knife,' 

That had been the total of the meething and Voldemort had left. Severus quickly found the closest bathroom, where he promptly puked into the toilet. 

Someone walked in after him and spoke. 'Recognition a little too much for you Severus?'

Severus looked up to See Lucius Malfoy. 'Of course not. What I ate for dinner must have upset my stomach.'

'I'd beleive had your parents not been amongst those killed at that dinner party,' Lucius said.

'I killed my own parents,' Severus said.

'Last time I heard you talk of your parents you said you hated them and never wanted to see them again,' Lucius said.

'I was angry at them. I needed time away, but I didn't want them dead,' Severus explained. 'Now I'm the one that killed them.

'They were killed for our cause. In the end we will be triumphant, partially thanks to you. You've done your job and you, like myself, have been singled out from amongst our brethren. We call ourselves death eaters Severus. Death is included in our title.' With that Lucius left Severus to ponder more on his thoughts.

(end flashback)  
*********************************

'That's when I decided I needed to talk to someone. The only person I felt that would ever understand my situation was Dumbledore. That's when he made me the offer of being a spy. I accepted, feeling that if Iwere to die as a spy I would be redeemed somehow,' Severus explained. 'I'll understand if you wish not to have a murderer as your lover.'

'Severus,' Harry said. He propped himself up from his former position and put a hand on Severus cheek, looking him straight in the eyes. 'That was then. It's in the past. I love you here and now, and none of what was then matters to me. It explains a lot, but it does nothing to change the way I feel for you.'

Severus took the other hand from from behind his head and grabbed Harry's hand that was on his cheek and kissed the palm. 'You're too good for me. You know that?'

Harry shook his head. 'Never too good for you.' He leaned down and kissed Severus' lips. 'Just perfect for you.' He kissed him again and the kissing progressed to many more things that Harry and Severus both had much experience in.

~

A/N: Explanation is grande isn't it? It took me a while longer to finish up this chapter than I thought it would. See I had things worked out in my brain and after grueling hours of typing and then re-typing and rewording I finally put my thoughts int words. Well please feel free to drop some reviews and let me know what you think I always get excited and more prompted to start on the next chapter the more reviews I get. Thank you all once again for actually taking time out of your day to read my story, you're just wicked cool people for doing so. Now in the meantime I'm going to go see if there are any new or updated Harry/Severus or Remus/Sirius stories up to read.


	22. Hold Your Hand

A/N: Back again with a new chapter as demanded by my lovely wonderful fans whom I love that actually read my story. A lot of people have complained about my chapters being short, but it seems to me like recently some of them have been getting longer. Besides I've read stories with shorter chapters and never heard a reviewer complain. Anyways, I don't know what's up with FFN but ever since this past weekend anyone who hasn't left a signed review turns up like user 0, or xing@fanfiction.net .... it's very strange, but oh well, they fixed themselves now so here's some replies to what you guys have been saying.

rhiannon: thank you. i find this story rather interesting myself even though I'm the one writting it but I think that's due to the fact that I'm still not quite sure what all is going to happen. I've got my ideas but they're not fully thought out yet and will work themselves out with a song some day soon.

Lillie Chan: thanks glad you love it....nope no Mpreg this story, but as I said I've been thinking about it so, just for you everyone look forward to Mpreg in the sequal that will be written when this story has ended and it gets written.

Katy999: It's very sad. I don't know where all the sad and even angsty ideas that have been happening in this story are coming from. I'm usually such a happy person. Well actually I am a happy person but I will not be truely happy until I remember to go shopping after work and buy myself some apple and grape juice. Sorry It's just something I keep forgetting to do.

Shuki : you're one of the people who's names didn't show up when I was looking up my reviews to reply to for the last chapter. Sorry bout that but it wasn't my fault after all. Glad you're enjoying it. Ordinary World? For some reason the title seems familiar. I'll have to look it up sometime and figure out if I've read it or not. Yah I know some of the chapters are short, but I swear they're getting longer but it may just be my imagination cause I've been typing them up using a new program since I got my new computer.

frizzy: okay okay here you are i updated

Cloudburst2000: pretty good eh? okay i accept that. I know i'm not great so that's cool. anyways, it's explained, so just read down the page. explanation is grande and sometimes not very explanatory but oh well.

Randomness of the Moraco: Everyone should at least one time in their lives listen to something from Paul Oakenfold.

~  
To Love a Master  
~  
Chapter 22  
Hold Your Hand  
~

Severus' eyes fluttered slowly open the next morning to hear a tapping on the window. Severus shifted out of Harry's grasp without waking him, and went to the window where an owl was awaiting entrance. He opened the window and the owl perched on the desk lamp on the desk at the opposite side of the room. Severus walked over to the desk, on the way retrieving his boxer shorts from beside the bed. He sat down and took the parchement from the owl and read it

_Dear Severus,_

_I hate to bother you, since you're taking some much needed time away friom Hogwarts, but Harry has disappeared. I was curious if you might know his location or if you'd caught site of him in the muggle world._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severs grabbed a blank piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a reply:

_Dear Albus,_

_Don't worry. We'll be back later today. I'll explain later._

_Severus Snape_

He attatched his reply to the owl and it flew back out the window still open from it's entrance. Severus closed the window, and went back to the bed to find Harry awake. 

'Who was the owl from?'

'Dumbledore,' Severus replied. 'He's been looking for you and sent me a letter asking if i knew where you were or if I'd seen you.'

'That's right,' Harry muttered. 'I ran off without telling anyone.'

'We'll leave after breakfast,' Severus told him.

'Then I refuse to eat,' Harry replied sleepily. 'I don't want to leave. I want to stay here alone with you forever.'

'You someday may, Harry, but today we must go back to Hogwarts.' Severus walked to the closet and took out the clothes Harry had remembered him packing in his suitcase. He lyed his set of wizarding robes over the desk chair and placed the other suits at the foot of the bed. He then changed into his robes and packed what else he had brought. 

Harry had been sitting in the bed watching Seveus do all this. He finally got up from the bed and put on his boxer shorts. He began to pick up his other articles of clothing from the floor. As he was beginning to put on his trousers from the previous day Severus stopped him.

'You'll not wear dirty clothes that you must have been wearing for the past two days,' Severus said. He went back to the closet and came back with a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt and placed them on the bed beside Harry. 'I used to be about your size. Luckily I never discarded any of my clothes from when I was around your age.'

Harry put the clothes on and they fit nearly perfectly. He grabbed up his dirty clothes and followed Severus down staris. Severus shrunk his suitcase and put it in his pocket. Harry sat his clothes down on the bottom step of the stairs as he followed Severus to the kitchen. 

'What do you want to eat?'

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at Severus. 'Just some toast and marmalade would be fine.,' Harry replied.

Severus opened a bread box and placed four pieces of bread in a muggle pop up toaster on the counter. He then got two plates and put them on the table. 

'You don't have any servants in a house like this?'

'I released them all after my parents died and everything was left to me,' Severus explained. 'I'd never expected to return after that, but when you brought up the subject of my parents, I had nightmares for weeks. Not even a dreamless sleep potion helped me. I knew I had to come back home and pay them a visit and properly appologize to the best of my abilities.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said. 

Severus looked over at Harry who was hanging his head. 'Don't be. It was something that needed to happen.'

The toast in the toaster poped up and Severus pulled out his wand and levitated it onto the plates on the table. He then got a jar of marmalade and a spoon and brought it to the table as he sat down. The both of them had toast and marmalade for breakfast. After breakfast was finished Severus cast a self cleaning spell on the dishes and walked into the entry way. He turned back and looked around at the place. He noticed a family picture on the wall from when he was five years old (A/N: the one Harry saw before). He walked over the the wall and took it off carrying it with him.

Harry had picked up his clothes from the bottom stair and followed Severus as they walked into the drawing room and stood in front of the fireplace. Severus reached his hand into a jar above the fireplace and pulled out what Harry recognized as floo powder. He turned to Harry. 'You have traveled by floo network before?'

'Yes,' Harry replied remembering the summer before second year when he'd traveled by floo network and accidentally ended up in a shop in Knockturn Alley. 'Severus?'

'Yes?'

'If you could have just fooed yourself here, or even apparated since you're a full fledged wizard, why did you take the train and the taxi? It sure made it a lot harder to follow you.'

'As the muggles would say, I was trying to prolong the inevitable.' Severus threw the floo powder into the fire shouting 'Hogsmeade' and the flames glowed green as he stepped into them.

Harry took one last look at the drawing room of Severus' house and then did the same.

~

An hour later the two of them were sitting in Dumbledore's office.

'Harry, why did you follow Professor Snape?' Dumbledore questioned him.

'I was curious where he was going. He never leaves the castle,' Harry explained.

'Do you realize the danger you put yourself in Harry. Any death eater could have been walking around the muggle world and seen you,' the old man explained.

'I had my invisibility cloak on,' Harry told him.

'Harry, promise me you will never do something so foolish again.'

He looked up into the headmaster's sparkling eyes. 'I promise. I'm very sorry.'

'It's alright. You may go Harry. I'm sure your friends have been worried about you.'

Harry nodded and then looked at Severus before leaving Dumbledore's office.

'Now Severus,' Dumbledore started.

'Before you start to say anything, there's a confession I have to make. I have to come clean about this.'

'Yes?'

'Albus, my relationship with Harry is more than just professional. The reason he followed me is because he cares about me and wanted to come with me, but I told him no.'

'I see.'

'I'll go pack my things,' Severus replied.

'You'll do no such thing. Hogwarts needs its potions master. If none are the wiser for the rest of the school year about your relationship with Mr. Potter, then I have no grounds to fire you on. You've been very descrete and I pray you continue to do so as long as you see each other. I know nothing more than you are the potions master I have hired to teach the students of this school and Harry is one of your seventh year students.' Dumbledore explained.

'Thank you Albus.'

'There's no need for thanks. I see the way you two look at each other. I've known for quite some time now.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Now if there's nothing else you may leave.'

~

Harry came to Severus' chambers to see him two days later where Severus told Harry what Dumbledore had said.

'He's turning a blind eye to us?'

'Yes, but this doesn't mean anything. We still have to be as discrete as we have been.'

'I know that,' Harry replied. 'I'm just happy that you're not going to be fired and I'm not going to be expelled.'

'Just don't follow me without telling me again.'

'I'm still very sorry about that. Oh that reminds me.' Harry shuffled through the bag he'd brought with him. 'I have your clothes. They're clean and everything,' Harry said handing them back to his lover.

'Keep them,' Severus replied. 'They look good on you, and besides it's not as though they fit me anymore.'

Harry smiled. 'Thank you.'

Harry and Severus commenced in a full out snog session on the couch for a while and stopped for a bit and just lyed on the couch talking some more.

'Severus, you said that someday, I may be able to stay alone with you forever in your house.'

'Yes I said that, and I meant it, but you'll have to wait.'

Harry smiled and snuggled into Severus' shoulder. 'Waiting for that day already seems like an eternity.'

'I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not going to let you leave Hogwarts again until the dark times are over and the world is safe again.'

'I know,' Harry said. 'I just wish so many things that have happened hadn't.'

'Everything will be okay in the end, love.' Severus grabbed ahold of one of Harry's hands and gave it a light squeeze and then kissed his marshmellow soft lips.

~

A/N: There we go....another chapter. *looks at watch* OOOIIIIII!!!! Man, I should have started on my homework hours ago....oh well I'll be waking up at 6am and I don't have to go to school till 12:30 so I'll be alright. Anways drop me some reviews. I'm sure it'll take a little stress off of what my tomorrow will probably be.


	23. Let's Push Things Forward

A/N: I tried so hard to make this chapter a little longer than the others but I don't know how it turned out. Sorry it took me so long to give an update, but I've been imersed in other people's lovely great fics as well as trying to write my own, and I've been working on a few drawings as well, and Flash Flash Revolution is a bit addictive. It's a nice little hard as heck computerized version of DDR. Well, I don't really have a whole lot to say about the story right now cuase I'm kinda tired. Here's some review replies though:

Shuki: So glad to hear you like it. Yes I know about the shortness and I'm sooooo very trying to work on it, but my mind seems to just think short or something for some reason.

Katy999: It's nice not having to be at school until 12:30, but i wake up at 6am just to listen to my favourite radio morning show. Four day weekends are nice. I'm on the first day of one right now. Oh come on did you really think Dumbledore was going to do something? It's Dumbldore! He's all nice and understanding and such.

frizzy: heh it's okay. I guess if you're so eager for more then it must be good. 

Mercury: Yah FFN was messing up for a while there, but glad to hear from ya. Yah well I thought a little Snape angst at some point in time was rather needed. Um, I don't plan on bringing that all up again. It was mainly just something for Harry to say to make Sev crumble a little. I got my homework done and did my best with my presentation and I hope beyond hope that I did well on my economics test (i hate that class) Oy! I feel so sorry for you. Great Expectations is just...*turns head to side and snores*

singing-bluebird: thanks, i'm trying my hardest to make this fic worth people's time. Homework is a real pain. I've got one other assignment I have to do for Monday. I'll probably end up pulling it out my arse Sunday afternoon or Sunday night. I should do it tomorrow but I know I won't. Okay no criticism is cool, cause I'm not fond of criticism, but I accept it.

Randomness of the Moraco: It's all about the apple juice

~  
To Love a Master  
~  
Chapter 23  
Let's Push Things Forward  
~ 

April soon rolled around. All the snow had melted and the Hogwarts grounds were green once again.

Classes for Harry were going as usual and he was doing well. Only a few months until graduation. Harry wasn't sure who of he and his friends was more excited.

Hermione was studying more than ever and finding time to tutor some younger students. She felt it was her duty as head girl to do as much as she could to effect the minds of the younger students before she left.

Ron and Draco's relationship continued on, and they were contunually making plans for what they were going to do after graduation.

And Harry. Well, Harry was of course looking forward to spending more time with Severus. He'd once again be spending the summer at Hogwarts, and possibly longer. The only thiing he hoped for was that there wouldn't be a repeat of the last summer.

One day after classes, Harry had decided to pay Severus a visit in his office. He knocked on the door.

'Who is it and what do you want?' a grouchy sounding Severus yelled.

'It's Harry. I just wanted to talk,' Harry replied.

'Come in,' Severus replied not sounding quite as grouchy.

Harry entered to see Seveurs huddled in the far corener of the room, left sleeve pulled up, clutching his arm. 

Severus looked up and waved his wand locking the door behind Harry and possibly also putting up some silencing charms. 

Harry ran to Severus as quickly as he could and knealed down beside him. 'Severus, what's wrong?'

He was breathing. 'The mark....it's never....never hurt so much before.'

Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck, pulling him into a comforting hug. 'It'll be okay. You're stronger than it is,' Harry said, placing a kiss on Severus' forehead.

Severus leaned into Harry's hug, and Harry held him until the pain went away.

~

The next day Harry was sitting at breakfast and mail time came. Harry who got very few letters got something today. Something from someone he hadn't heard from lately and was looking forward to hearing from. His one and only godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius' name had been cleared two years ago, but he was working as an auror for the Ministry and didn't havea lot of time, so Harry only seldomly got a letter from him. He finished his breakfast and went back up to Gryffindor Tower where he could read his letter in private.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I haven't written lately, but I thought I'd check up on you to see how you were doing. Word on the street is you-know-who's getting more powerful. There's a few rumours about him possibly attacking Hogwarts. I really don't know what to beleive, but watch yourself. I have a little vacation time coming up soon. I thought I might come spend it there at Hogwarts. I already asked Dumbledore and he's agreed. I'll be seeing you in a few weeks. Give Ron and Hermione my regards._

_Sirius_

Harry's eyes widened after reading the letter. Voldemort getting more powerful? That could explain why Severus was in so much more pain than usual. Attack Hogwarts? That wouldn't be a very smart idea, and I thought Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore. He and his followers better have a lot of guts if they think about attempting something like that. Sirius is coming here for his vacation time. That's great. I haven't seen him in nearly forever. Wait a second. He doesn't know about Severus. Whenever he gets a chance to spend time with me he likes to spend every minute of it. I can't put off Severus for Sirius, but I can't let Sirius know about Severus. Shit!

Harry sighed, and then pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill and began to write his reply.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Things here are going pretty good. I over-heard something about the dark mark hurting death eaters more than usual lately. Why would there be an attack on Hogwarts? Besides I thought he was afraid of Dumbledore. You're coming here for vacation? That's great! See you when you arrive._

_Harry_

Harry then took his letter up to the owlery and found Hedwig. She then took his letter and flew off in search of Sirius.

~

A few weeks later Harry was entangled in Severus' arms in the potion master's bed. They hadn't participated in their usual bed olympics, so they were both in their pyjamas, cuddling and talking.

'I can't believe Sirius is going to be here tomorrow,' Harry said.

'You have to fill me in on where in the castle he's staying, what paths he takes to whever he's going, and anything else I need ot know to make absolutely no contact with him while he's here,' Severus replied.

'Severus, I know you don't like him, and I know this castle is a big place, but I don't think you're going to get by without seeing him at all,' Harry explained.

'Hmph.'

'I really just hope he doesn't cut into our time too much. He hasn't seen me in about a year and I have a feeling he's going to try not to let me out of his sight.'

'How long will he be here?'

'A month,' Harry replied

'Well, maybe you'll need some extra tutoring in potions,' Severus said.

Harry smiled. 'I'm just that irresistable.'

'I wouldn't have you any other way,' Severus replied and kissed Harry's lips.

Harry chuckled.

~

Sirius arrived on a Friday afternoon and Harry was on the front steps of the castle to meet him.

'Harry!' Sirius yelled exuberently as he got out of the carriage. He ran immediately up to Harry and gave him a big hug. 'How's my godson?'

'Doing well, thank you,' Harry replied. 'What about you?'

'Tired. I know I'm here on vacation, but I don't know if I want to go back.'

'C'mon,' Harry said. 'I'll show you to your room.

~

Harry let Sirius settle in comfortably and for the first 3 days he was there Harry had done nothing besides classes, but do things with Sirius. 

One day Sirius noticed something.

'Harry, where did you get that ring from? It's really nice,' he said.

Harry looked down at his ring, thinking of what to say. 'It's from someone I love.'

'Some lucky girl eh?'

'Not exactly.'

'Doesn't matter who you got it from I don't suppose, just thought I'd let you know how nice it is, seeing as it's the first piece of jewelry I've ever seen you wear,' Sirius explained.

'Thanks. My ring means a lot to me.'

~

Harry sat in his dormitory later that night looking at his ring. What's going to happen if he asks me more about my ring, or if I have any relationships or anything? I'd love to come clean with Sirius, but I don't know how he'd react. I don't even know how Severus would react to me telling him. That's it, I need to talk to Severus.

Harry climbed out of his bed and grabbed his invisability cloak from his trunk and set out in the school for Severus' chambers. 

~

Sirius was having trouble trying to get to sleep so he decided to take himself a little bit of a midnight stroll.

He walked into a hallway intersection and stoped for a moment sniffing. He could smell Harry. Still a hot trail as well. Sirius transformed into a dog and followed the trail of Harry. He followed him all the way to the dungeons where Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak in front of a portrait of a young girl. She was drawing on a piece of parchment and looked up when she noticed Harry. 

'Hello, Harry.'

'Hello.'

'Severus wasn't expecting you,' she said.

Severus? Sirius thought. Snape! Why is Harry outside of a portrait hole that's to where Snape is. Wait it's 1:00AM. That must mean Snape would probably be in his private chambers. Sirius sorted through his thoughts. Why the bloody hell is Harry going to Snape's private quarters at 1:00AM?!

'I know, and I hadn't planned on coming, but I really need to talk to him.'

'Oh he won't mind if I let you in, but watch it. He's asleep. I've heard he can be very cranky if woken.'

'I deal with it,' Harry replied as the portrait opened and Harry entered.

~

A/N: Man, I hope that wasn't too bad. I was so just pulling it out of thin air, you have no idea. I only had music through writting half of it, and even then I was lacking a littel inspiration, but I've been feeling a little bad cause I know you guys have been waiting on another chapter and it's been a few days since I've put one up. Well, let me know what you think. Just click that button down there to review. Once again, Thanks for reading. Now excuse me while I finish my cup of apple juice and pass out to sleep. Oh wait, one last thing. Go check out there you'll find my HP fan art and I've got a couple of pics I've done of Harry, Sev, and 2 Harry/Sev's from this story.


	24. Kneaded Rubber

re-re A/N: FF.net screwed up when i uploaded again so here, I tried it again and hopefully the first scene will actually show up.

~

re-A/N: CRACKERS! For those of you whom have already read through this chapter at least try and read the first of it again, cause when ffn finally posted it they screwed it up and part of my story ran into the A/Ns. sorry but I didn't take a look and realize until after I came home from work

~

A/N: Yello yello, I'm back again, and this time very much awake. Don't have a lot to say here at the beginning so here's some review replies to you lovely people who let me know what you think.

blackunicorn: To answer your question you're just going to have to read becuase the relationship is fully revealed to Sirius in this chapter but I'm not going to say how.

ravenclawrulez: Thank you. That one phrase there pretty much sums up about all I can think to say.

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: I'm sure it can get interesting, though I don't know YOUR definition of interesting, so read along and tell me if it sparks your interest of interesting.

frizzy: Oh there will be a bit of what you've suggested. Just read along.

Katy999: Yes I agree that this will be funny. Yah, well I think Dumbledore would have had to been possessed or something like that to have done something about it all.

tabbes : thanks for your comments on the story. GRAH, my url didn't show up......hmmm oh well, if anyone's interested in see those pictures you can go into my profile click on my webpage link and go through the art to the fan art to the harry potter fan art.

Cloudburst2000: I figured cause usually that's what I say when I'm enjoying a fic and all. Did I actually say lye somewhere in this story? I'm sooo sorry, I've been typing up and writting these chapters and odd random hours and I'm using a different program to type them up in than what I used when I originally started and it doesn't have automatic spell check and sometimes, I don't get teh chance to re-read over them.

Ron: awe, thank you for the appreciation. I try to update as often as possible, on this story at least. I have another story I haven't finished yet though that hasn't been updated in weeks, but I'm in a big block about it so I'm working over my block by writting this story and I tend to get more ideas for this one some how.

Randomness of the Moraco: *cries* I'm out of apple juice.

~  
To Love a Master  
~  
Chapter 24  
Kneaded Rubber  
~

Harry entered Severus' chambers and went into the bedroom where he saw his lover sleeping contently. He crawled up into the bed next to him. He grabbed one of Severus arms and put it around his waist and then snuggled close to Severus and gave him a kiss.

Severus's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Harry next to him. 'What are you doing down here Harry?'

'I needed to talk to you. I'm sorry it's so late,' Harry told him.

Severus sighed. 'It's alright. What did you want to talk to me about? Did you have a bad dream or something?' Severus kissed Harry's forehead.

'No,' Harry replied. 'It's about Sirius. He asked a little bit about my ring today. He didn't dig too far deep into it, but if he had, I don't know how I would have explained.'

'You want to tell him don't you?'

Harry nodded. 'I want to tell him and come clean with him about it, but I'm scared. I don't know how he'll react.'

Severus sighed again. 'As much as I know about your godfather I reckon he won't react too well to it. I don't want to come between your relationship with your godfather Harry. I know how much you care about him.'

'Severus, I don't want him to come between us. I know you're not fond of him and he's not fond of you, but for our sake, I'm hoping you two might find some way of working it out. Sirius is the closest thing I've got to family, but I'm in love with you. If Sirius doesn't approve I'm not going to stop loving you. He's always said he wants me to be happy. If he can't accept that I'm happy with you, then he doesn't truely care enough about me to be considered family,' Harry explained.

Severus pulled Harry into a tight embrace. When he relaxed a bit he discovered Harry had fallen asleep and later dozed off himself with the man he loved in his arms

~

Sirius waited outside the portrait hole in his animagus form until some odd hours later around 4:30AM the portrait opened. He didn't see Harry, but he could smell him, which meant he had on his invisiblity cloak. Sirius was hiding behind a statue so as not to be seen. When he was sure Harry was far enough away not to notice he changed back into his human form and stared at the portrait to the potion master's rooms.

He continued to wait for a few hours. After a while he started to get hungry. He looked at his watch to realize that it was past breakfast time. At last the portrait began to open once again.

It was Severus who came out this time and as soon as he stepped on the stone floor of the hallway he was grabbed him by the front of his robes and slammed up against a wall by none other than one of his old school nemesies, Sirius Black.

'Good morning. How are you doing this morning Snape?' Sirius asked rather sarcastically.

'Fine until I left my room.'

'Sleep well.'

'Yes,' Snape replied. 'I don't see your point though.'

Sirius pulled him a small ways away from the wall and then slammed him back into it. 'I have a question for you. Now what would my godson Harry, be doing sneaking around the school in the middle of the night coming down here to see a greasy slimy git like you?'

'I'm late for a class Mr. Black. Please unhand me before I report you to Dumbledore for assault on a Professor,' Severus sneered.

Sirius pushed him up against the wall again one last time and let go of the front of his robes. Severus glared and him and began walking down the corridor. Sirius watched him as he went. 'I'll see you again soon Snape,' he yelled after him. Sirius then punched the wall from frustration, which in turn caused him some pain and a lovely bruise on his knuckles.

~

After classes Harry went to see Sirius for tea like he did every day. Sirius had it all set up when Harry knocked on the door. Sirius of course invited him in and they sat down at the table for tea.

'Harry, there's something I want to ask you,' Sirius said.

'What is it Sirius?'

'Well, Harry you're graduating soon. Do you have any plans of what you're going to do?'

'I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts through the summer at least. Dumbledore thinks it wise and asked me to if I wouldn't mind,' Harryy explained. 'After that I really don't know.'

'Do you have a girlfriend or a sweetheart you intend on telling me about and marrying after graduation? You did say that ring of yours was from someone you love,' Sirius questioned some more.

'Well, Sirius, I don't exactly think of girls in that way.'

'Oh,' Sirius replied. He looked to see that Harry was looking away blushing with a distressed look on his face. 'What's wrong Harry?'

'I just admitted to you for the first time that I'm gay and you say "oh".'

'It's nothing to worry about. Just one more thing we've got in common,' Sirius replied.

'Sirius, you're-?'

'I'm bi-sexual actually. I'm a little more parcial to the men though.'

Harry relased a sigh of relief.

'Who is it then?'

'I- I don't exactly know how to tell you,' Harry admitted.

'Harry, I'm your godfather. No matter who it is, I'll always love you,' Sirius said. Shit! It's Snape isn't it?! Shit Shit Shit!!! Sirius thought.

'It's uh....his name's...' Harry was breathing very deeply it was obvious from his facial expression that he was scared.

'Is it a schoolmate of yours or something?'

'He was actually a schoolmate of yours,' Harry blurted out.

Sirius sighed and cast his eyes downward. 'So it is Snape then?'

Harry gasped and then looked up at his godfather with wide eyes. 'How do you-?'

'I was out for a walk last night. I caught your scent and followed it until you took your cloak off in front of the portrait to his chambers,' Sirius explained. 'I don't know what you see in him Harry. He's a slimy greasy git. You don't know him like I do. When he came to Hogwarts he must have known every curse and illegal potion that existed to wizards. He was bad news then, Harry, and he still is. He might not have been sent to Azkaban becuase he was a spy for the ministry supposidly, but when he joined the death eaters he wasn't.'

'I know about his past Sirius, I don't need you telling it to me when you don't understand it. You say I don't know him like you do. How would you know? I'd beg to differ really. I think I know a little more about him than you might. I'm sure you never tried to get close enough to him to see the real Severus. You never went to bed with him. You've never cracked his emotional barriers that he holds up so securely to find out the real truths instead of the rumours. You don't know anything about him Sirius!' With this Harry bolted from Sirius room to Gryffindor Tower where he grabbed his photo album from underneath his pillow and began looking through it, which always seemed to calm his nerves.

'Me and my big mouth,' Sirius muttered.

~

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but that's all I can think of right now. I might try to do a little more tonight after I get home from work but I really don't know. Oh and for any Harry/Sev fan who hasn't already read it, while you're waiting for me to update try reading The Paradox of Existence by DragonLight. That's one of my current faves. I actually read over one of the chapters twice I loved it so much. Well, drop me a few reviews if you can. I was astounded by the amount of reviews I had already gotten from the last chapter. They call came in a lot quicker than usual it seems. 


	25. A Praise Chorus

A/N: FF.net has been being a bit GRAH towards me lately. For some reason when the 24th chapter finally got posted it cut out the end of the a/ns the title and the first scene of the story. I didn't find out till after I got home. To anyone who's read the past chapter before the top has a re-re-a/n, go back and read the first half of it. It's really cuteness.

blackunicorn: thank you once again for your kind words and I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. Oh you reviewed before I re-loaded the last chapter, so you should go back and read the beginning that got cut out.

frizzy: oh trust me, Sirius is quite mad, he's just hiding it so much from Harry. Anyways go ahead and read on and see what happens...oh but before you do that I think you read chap 24 before I finally got it uploaded properly so you should go back and read at least the first part of it cuase that's what got cut out during uploading, twice.

Randomness of the Moraco: HUZAH! I HAVE JUICE!

~  
To Love a Master  
~  
Chapter 25  
A Praise Chorus  
~

Later Harry decided to go to Severus' office and tell him about what had happened with Sirius. When he arrived at the door he heard shouting. One of the voices was Severus' and the other's was distinctly Sirius'. Harry decided not to knock and just went straight into the office.

Against the far wall Sirius was holding Severus up by the front of his robes. Severus managed to see that Harry had entered from over Sirius' shoulder. 'Harry,' Severus whispered.

'What?' Sirius asked.

Severus looked to the face of his attacker. 'Your godson is behind you, you oaf.'

Sirius released Severus and turned around to meet Harry's enraged face. His green eyes seemed to be burning with anger. 'Harry, I-'

'Don't,' Harry interrupted him. 'Don't even try to come up with an explanation.'

'But-'

'Don't. Go away Sirius. Leave,' Harry whispered just loud enough for the other man to hear.

Sirius walked towards the door and stopped in front of Harry. 'Harry, I-'

'Leave. Leave Hogwarts. Find somewhere else to spend your holiday. Good bye Sirius,' Harry said.

Sirius' breath hitched in his throat. He nodded looking strongly of attempting to compose himself so not to cry. 'Good bye then Harry.' With that he walked out of the potion master's office door, closing it behind him.

Harry stood staring at the door. Tears began streaming down his face.

Severus began to move closer to him when he heard sniffles and sobs. He pulled Harry into an embrace and Harry cried into his shoulder. 

'How could he?' Harry managed to say between sobs.

'How could he what?'

'Come here and attack you after knowing how I feel about you,' Harry explained.

'He wasn't attacking me. We were just having aggressive negotiations. For Sirius and I, that's one of the friendliest talks we've ever had,' Severus told him.

'What?'

'Did you think he was beating me becuase of our relationship?'

'What else would he be doing holding you up against the wall like that?'

'I only said something that pissed him off is all,' Severus explained. 'He came here to talk about you. He wanted to make sure that our relationship was fully mutual, and that I wasn't planning some diabolical plan that you were completely neive to. He loves you Harry. He only wants the best for you and for you to be happy, even if he hates my very existance.'

Harry pushed away from Severus looking into his lover's eyes desperately. 'You mean I just told him to leave Hogwarts and to leave us alone becuase he cares so much about me?'

Severus nodded. 'I'm afraid you did.'

'Shit!' Harry gave Severus a quick kiss and then fled from the office for Sirius room. When he got there it was empty. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere. Harry quickly ran to the entrance hall and out the front doors of the castle. 'Sirius!' he yelled. From the top of the steps he could see a carriage heading down the road towards the front gate. 'Sirius!' He ran as quickly as he could after the carriage still screaming his godfather's name.

Sirius sat in the carriage looking very grim thinking to himself. If only he would have let me expalin. If he only understood. I miss Harry already. It's bad enough I hadn't seen him in over a year as it is. I'm even imagining him yelling my name Sirius looked out the back of the carriage to see a robed figure running after him. I'm even imagining that he's following me. Sirius sighed and in a few short minutes heard a pang on the carriage and Harry burst into the door, his legs still flinging outside the carriage. 'Now I'm imagining you're here in the carraige with me,' Sirius said. 

'I am here! It's not your imagination Sirius,' Harry replied.

'Of course it's my imagination. My god son doesn't love me anymore. He would never follow me.'

Harry pulled himself into the carriage and pulled himself up onto Sirius knees and slapped his godfather across the face.

'Ow!' Sirius stared at Harry for a moment. 'It really is you then.'

'Of course,' Harry replied. 'Now stop this blasted carriage.'

'Carriage stop,' Sirius commanded. 'What do you want Harry?'

'I want to appologize. Severus told me why you'd gone to his office to talk with him,' Harry explained.

'I could have told you, but you wouldn't let me.'

'I'm sorry Sirius.' Harry crawled onto Sirius lap and gave his godfather a hug. 'I'm so sorry. Don't leave. Stay as long as you can. Stay forever if you can.' Harry began to cry again, this time onto Sirius shoulder.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry hugging him back. 'Okay, I will.' Tears began to stream down Sirius cheeks as well from sheer happiness that his godson didn't hate him.

~

A few weeks had passed. Sirius was still on holiday at the castle, but didn't keep as close of a watch on Harry by request. Severus' birthday had passed. Harry didn't do anything as extreme this year but put together a nice quiet evening for the two of them and Harry gave him a very detailed silver pocket watch with a snake on the front with emralds for eyes. Severus quite liked it. 

One night about the third week of May Severus asked Harry to come and have dinner with him in his chambers. Harry of course went. It was a candlelit dinner as well. 

'That was a very good meal,' Harry said.

'Yes, well just eating isn't why I asked you to spend the evening with me,' Severus said.

Harry stood and pulled on Severus' arm, getting him out of the table seat and pulled him onto the couch where their wizarding mouths worked their own magic. When they were out of breath from their incessent snogging they lay back on the couch, Severus underneath Harry, holding him around the waist.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'You're graduating in a few weeks,' Severus said.

'I know.'

'Will you be mine forever?'

'Is that a proposition for marriage?'

Harry's questioned was answered with a kiss.

'Of course I will, Severus.' Harry smiled and then returned the kiss he'd recieved.

~

A/N: Back to my usual shortness in chapters again I guess. Sorry but there's just so less I can think of to contain a chapter. Once I run out of ideas in the middle of writting I wanna post what I've already written. Anyways, wasn't the ending of that chapter uberly cute. I do have one thing to say though, prepare yourselves. The end is near. But that also means the sequal is also near, also with a lovely Mpreg.....sorry I really just wanna write one and if I remember correctly I've gotten a review asking about it. Anyways, let me know what you all think of this little chappie. I'll try to do more later, and since I get off work earlier today (haven't gone yet) I may produce something else out by midnight, but I'm not promising anything.


	26. Invoke

A/N: It took me longer to get a new chapter up than I thought it would, but here it is today since I'm sitting home from classes and don't have to work cause it's been declared a snow day, even though we don't have any snow, it's all ice.  Yeah for me, I'm back to using good ol Microsoft word since I got it back onto my new computer now, so look forward to fewer misspellings.  Now for some reviewer replies

Princess Pearliest:  glad to hear that you love it.  Yah well I'm only really so quick on updating because I have too much time on my hands that I should be using to clean my room, but if I can think of something to write I have to write it down before I forget it.  See I made that mistake and have forgotten how the story was supposed to end, but I cooked up something new that I like much better.

blackunicorn:  Yes, the sequel will have Mpreg...I've made that official as of now.  Well, you're just going to have to wait till this story is over and the sequel begins to find out who's going to be carrying a precious little darling.

white owl:  Thanks, always glad to hear someone actually likes what I write.

me3gogi:  Well the end is coming soon.  I say now maybe about two (possibly three) chapters are left, but there's  a sequel, so there's something else to look forward to.  Thanks, I try my best in my writing.  I thought I did a fairly good job with Harry, but I like my Snape.  He's what I think I'll find if I were ever able to get under those black robes and sneers of his to find the REAL Severus Snape

Crysta-Astra: To answer your question, no I've never actually said marsh mellow soft lips before, but when I wrote that chapter I had been watching some episodes from the anime Love Hina, and they were talking about kissing and it was said that when you kiss one it feels soft like marsh mellows and tastes like lemon or something like that, and I was looking for a descriptive word to go with kissing and that popped into my head.  Yes of course they're going to get married.  Don't you remember Harry telling Sev to marry him someday.  Well It's time.  Though I regret to tell you that a wedding ceremony will not take place in this story.  Well, the way I see it is that Harry can get mad as all get out at Sirius, but Siri's his godfather and Harry's never going to stop loving him, and he's a very important part of Harry's life, so Harry can never stay mad at him forever, the way I see it. Well all your pleases did promote me to start writing this current chapter during taking notes in biology lecture (ha ha where this story originally got started), so here's the newest chapter for ya sweetie.

Quickjewel:  Thanks, sometimes I've just gotta write cute stuff, though as you've seen not all in this story is all cute, but some of it really is and the cutsey parts are some of my more favourite.  Well, here's a new chapter for you to read.  OH don't worry I have keyboard dyslexia quite often, and it's really annoying, but I have selective dyslexia as it is.  Thanks, I'm so happy I've got over 100 reviews cause I never dreamed it possible.

Randomness of the Moraco:  Whooo hoooo! SNOW DAY! (or rather ice day since there's no snow and only ice.  Just looks kinda like snow)

~

To Love a Master

~

Chapter 26

Invoke

~

            The end of the school year neared closer and closer every day.  Harry was working on some homework in Severu's rooms, making use of his fiancé's personal library.  

            Severus had been grading some papers, when he decided it was time for a break.  He went to the small dining area and conjured up some tea.  He fixed himself and Harry both a glass, knowing just how the other man took his tea.  When he carried the teas back to the main living area, he noticed Harry staring intot he fire.  He was still bent over the book and parchment he was taking notes on, and still gripped his quill as though he were writing, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

            'Harry.'

            Harry didn't move, but continued starring.

            Severus went to the couch and sat down next to Harry, putting their tea on the table.  'Harry?'  The young man still did not respond.  Severus leaned over and began sucking on Harry's ear.

            Harry jujmped and turned to Severus.  'I thought you weren't going to disturb me while I'm trying to study.'

            'You weren't studying, you were starring into the fire.  I called your name twice to let you know I brought you some tea,'  Severus explained.  He picked up Harry's tea cup and handed it to him.

            'Sorry, I was thinking.'

            'It's obviously something very important seeing how deep in thought you were.'

            Harry sat back on the couch and sipped his tea.  'I was thinking about Voldemort,' Harry said.  'He's been  getting more powerful.  We've both felt it.'

            Severus clutched his left arm.  'How can you-'

'My scar.  I haven't had any dreams lately, but it's been stinging for about a month now.  It's getting worse though,'  Harry explained, bringing his free hand to his forehead. 

            'Have you told Albus?'

            'Yes, but I asked him not to tell the professors so that they don't give me special attention or anything during the up coming exams,' Harry told him.

            'I still wish I knew what he's planning.'

            'So do I.  I just hope I find out before it's too late,' Harry said.  'I'm also hoping that the possibility of him attacking Hogwarts is just a rumour.'  Harry set his tea cup down on the table.

            Severus put his arms around Harry, pulling the younger man to him.  'Don't worry, Harry.  I still don't think he'd try anything on Hogwarts.  Besides Albus has many powerful wards and enchantments over the castle.  If he does try something it's going to be extremely difficult.'

            'It's never stopped him before,' Harry commented.

            'Can we ignore the subject of Voldemort for now?'

            'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered.  'I know you don't like to talk about him.'

~

            The weeks continued passing and it was now time for exams.  So far exams were going as usual.  Hermione thought they were some of the easiest tasks she'd ever accomplished and Harry and Ron both did decently.

            The last final exam was potions.  Part of the exam was written and part was demonstration on brewing a potion.  The exam was nearly over and all of the students had finished the written portion and were now working on their potions.  Severus simply sat at his desk looking around the room at his students when his eyes fell on Harry who had stopped cutting his ginger roots  suddenly, with his eyelids clenched shut as though he were in pain.

            'Mr. Potter, is everything alright?'

            Harry looked up at Severus, producing an obviously fake smile.  'I'm fine.  I jus…'  Harry's sentence was cut off when the world around him went dark and he fell to the ground.

            Snape stood from his desk and yelled, 'Potter.'

            Everyone turned to see that Harry had passed out on the floor.  Ron, Hermione and Draco rushed over to Harry on the ground.  Severus looked around at the rest of the class again.  'Class dismissed.  Everyone passes the brewing of their potion with full marks.  Now get out of this classroom, except for you three,' he said, pointing to Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

            The rest of the students quickly ran from the room, and Severus rushed to Harry on the ground.  

            'What happened?' Ron asked.

            'He looked like he was in pain, and I asked what was wrong with him, then he passed out,' Severus explained.

            'Professor, do you know why Harry would have passed out?'  Hermione asked concerned.

            'I'm assuming that he didn't tell any of you about his scar hurting him for the past month or so.  I think it has something to do with Voldemort,' Severus explained.

            Ron shuddered at hearing the dark lord's name.

            'Why do you think that professor?' Draco asked.

            'Because I can feel it too,' Severus said as he picked Harry up into his arms off the ground.  'You have my permission to accompany me to the hospital wing.  When Harry wakes up I'm sure he'll be thankful for friendly faces.'

~

            Harry opened his eyes.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  It was the Hogwarts grounds, but there was fighting like none Harry had ever seen or wished to experience in his life.  There were death eaters everywhere, but it was nor aurorers fighting them.  It was Hogwarts professors and students.   Soon there came a flood of aurorers thought the front gates of Hogwarts, but they were too late for some.  There were students and death eaters alike lying motionless across the green grass.  Harry caught site of one specific person fighting the death eaters.  It was his love.  The death eaters were pressing in on the group of professors and students and three death eaters were going straight for Severus and Severus alone.  'Severus watch out!' Harry screamed.  But he was too late.  The death eaters had disarmed him, but they did not kill him, they restrained him and drug him from the main fighting into a small passageway leading inside of the school.  Harry ran after them as fast as he could.  'Severus, NO!'

~

Severus, Hermione, Ron and Draco were sitting beside Harry's bed in the hospital wing waiting for him to wake up.  Severus could tell by the looks on the others faces that it pained them as much as it did him to see Harry thrashing about, knowing he was having a nightmare.

'Severus, NO!' Harry screamed.  He then opened his eyes once more and sat up quickly in the bed.  The figures around him were blurry, but he spotted one blur he'd seen waking up to numerous times.  He launched himself at Severus, throwing his arms around the older man's neck.  'Thank Merlin, you're okay,' he said as he began sobbing into the man's shoulder.

Severus put his arms around Harry pulling the younger man protectively to him.

'If you'll excuse me for intruding on such a warming moment,' said a voice that belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore, 'I need to speak with Harry, alone.'

Hermione, Ron and Draco all got up from their seats to leave.  Severus began to stand, attempting to loosen the grip Harry had around his neck.  'Can Severus stay?' Harry asked.

'Yes, of course.  I believe this also concerns him as well if I'm correct.'

Harry took his arms from around Severus' neck and sat onto the bed leaning against a pillow he'd propped up against the head of the bed.  He noticed Severus move closer to him and place a pair of glasses on Harry's face.  'Thank you,' Harry said, able to see everything around him now.

'How are you feeling my boy?' Albus asked.

'Not especially well.  I passed out during my potions exam and had a terrible dream,' Harry said.

'Do you know if it's of the past present or future?'

'The future I believe, seeing as Severus is here by my side instead of being drug off somewhere in the castle by deatheaters.'

'There were death eaters on the grounds in your dreams,' Severus asked.

'Yes.  When I opened my eyes, there was a battle.  Death eaters against professors and students.  Aurorers eventually showed up, but it was too late for some.'  Harry's eyes began to get teary again.

'That's enough for now Harry,' Dumbledore said.  He stood to leave.  'I suppose we'd better keep a watch then.  If there were students here at the school, then the day is closer than I'd like it to be considering everyone leaves day after tomorrow.'  With that he left Harry and Severus alone with each other.

Harry looked over at Severus.  'Sev, I'm scared.  I know I said I hoped I'd find out what Voldemort was planning, but now that I know, I'm not so sure if I was ready to know.'

'It was a dream, Harry.  It doesn't mean that it's actually going to happen,' Severus said.  'True you have a knack for having dreams be something that really happens, but it's only a possibility.'

'Trying to look on the bright side still doesn't help.  I'm not scared for myself though.  I'm scared for my classmates, my friends,' Harry said, 'and above all my fiancé.'

'I know you are.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Severus stood to leave.  'Where are you going?'

Severus turned to Harry.  'I have some work to finish, and I'm sure Dumbledore's going to have some new tasks to keep my busy soon as well.  Just rest for now Harry.'  He leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead, getting him to lay down in the bed.  He then kissed him on the nose as he gathered the sheets and tucked Harry in.  He then kissed the soft sweet lips of fiancé and lover before he left the hospital wing.

~

A/N:  *Jams to the song Invoke (which is the opening for the anime Gundam Seed) by TM Revolution*  Well hope you guys liked that chapter.  I don't know if it's considered short or long compared to my other chapters, but I've had  a fun day off classes writing it, since I didn't have classes because of all the ice on the road and I didn't have work because today is my usual day off there as well.  For some reason I think I've become a little too obsessed with the nifty computer game Flash Flash Revolution (the flashplayer version of the arcade game Dance Dance Revolution) because the whole time I've been writing this story listening to Invoke, I've been typing with the beat of the song.  It's strange to me.  Something I thought was funny today was that I scared one of my friends because of how obsessed I am with Harry Potter.  Oh well that's enough rambling out of me for now, so drop me some reviews please.  I love to hear from you all.  Oh by the way, I'd look forward to an update tomorrow since classes have been called off again.  Whoo hooo!


	27. Sleepless Beauty

A/N: Once again I had not classes to attend because of all the ice on the ground and roads, so as I said yesterday expect another chapter today and here it is.  
  
blackunicorn: sorry that I gotta make ya wait, but oh well. Glad to hear you like it. I fear you may not like some of what's still to come though. The tragic ending is coming soon. Though the ending itself isn't really tragic, just some of the stuff that happens due to what happens within this chapter ends up being a little tragic and making things all sad like.  
  
white owl: I know. I really feel sorry for Harry and I really hate to have to write about him being in pain and all that kind of stuff, but for this fic I have to to accomplish what I want to do to set it all up for an uberly cute fluffy sequel. I'm not just a Potter lover, I'm a Potter obsessive. C'mon I mean lat night I slept with, on , under and in Harry Potter. That was totally meant to sound wrong, but I have HP sheets and blankets (on and under), a plush Harry doll (with) and I was slept in my HP shirt (in) last night. It's nice and red and has a great pic of Dan as Harry playing Quidditch. My absolute fave shirt. I know what you mean about people thinking reading and writing fan fics is a waste of time but it's really not. It's entertainment, and for me it's entertainment and writing practice.  
  
singing-bluebird: gland to hear you like it. I'd say there's maybe two more chapters to go right now. I hope by the end of the week to be starting on the sequel. Sorry about some of the typos but I don't catch them all the time, but I think the more major typos were when I was having to type my fics up in a different program other than Word like I'm using again now.  
  
Katy999: well it doesn't sound good and I'll tell ya now that it's not good. Yup yup, and as I said I'd have another chapter today and here it is.  
  
frizzy: thanks, and here's the next chapter for ya.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: SUGAR IS GOOD!  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 27 Sleepless Beauty ~  
  
It was the end of the year feast at Hogwarts. All the students would be leaving in the morning to go home for the summer holiday. Harry would be staying at Hogwarts with Severus again.  
  
Everyone seemed to be very excited at the feast, especially the seventh years who as of this day were no longer Hogwarts students. Harry kept picking at his food, but not really eating.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong?' Ron asked.  
  
'I'm just not very hungry,' Harry replied.  
  
'Something's bothering you,' Hermione said. 'It's your dream isn't it?'  
  
'I don't want to talk about it. At least not here.'  
  
'Then come on.' Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from the table, leaving the great hall. Ron followed. They went to the Gryffindor common room where nobody was to be found because they were all down at the feast. 'What happened in your dream Harry?'  
  
'A battle, here at Hogwarts. Professors and students against death eaters,' Harry explained.  
  
'You don't- don't think it's actually going to happen, do you?' Ron asked with his voice full of worry.  
  
'I think it is. If not today then tomorrow, but I don't know.'  
  
'This is one time I hope you're wrong, Harry, but I have the worst feeling that you are,' Hermione said. 'We should go back to the feast. It's going to be the last time we get to see everyone here at Hogwarts.'  
  
'Might be the last time to see some of them at all,' Harry whispered. He knew Ron and Hermione had heard him but decided that they probably pretended not to.  
  
~  
  
After the feast they all went back to Gryffindor Tower for the night to get some sleep before leaving the next day. Sleep was something Harry couldn't manage to do. He sat awake in his bed for many hours until he didn't even know what time it was. He finally got up from the bed and sat in the window seat staring out at the grounds. It was still dark, but he could see the sun rising over the hills which meant he'd been awake all night.  
  
Harry watched the sun rise and greeted his roommates as they woke up, all of them in their dormitory for the last time in their lives. Hogwarts was over. Once everyone left today, all that had been seventh years left the school and witches and wizards to go out into the wizarding world and fulfill their dreams. As they all got dressed and packed their things, Harry pulled out a camera from his trunk Hermione had given him one Christmas, and made it his mission to take a picture of everyone in the dormitory. After they all came down to the Common room before heading for the front of the school Harry managed to get Ginny Weasley to take a picture of a group of all the Gryffindor graduates one last time before they left Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was not leaving so he didn't have his trunk and everything with him, but was going to walk with everyone to the front of the school and bid them goodbye as they boarded their carriages to go to Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts express to take them all home for the summer. The faculty was in the entrance hall bidding the graduated students goodbye for hopefully not the last time. As everyone proceeded outside before anyone could board the carriages, one of the Ravenclaw girls screamed and ran back into the entrance hall. 'Death eaters! They're coming from the dark forest!'  
  
Harry's eyes widened at hearing the news. So that's how they got onto the grounds. Dumbledore probably didn't think they'd risk coming through someplace so dangerous to get to Hogwarts.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, someone had a hold of his arm and was dragging him. He looked up to see that it was Severus. He was dragging him down the stairs to the dungeons. 'Where are you taking me?'  
  
'To my chambers. No one's going to think to look for you there,' Severus explained.  
  
Harry tried to struggle out of his grip. 'No, Severus. I can't run. If my classmates are going to be out there fighting I should be with them.'  
  
'No, Harry. No doubt this attack is to get to you. We have to keep you safe for as long as possible, no arguments.' Severus was too strong for Harry to get out of his grasp, and when they arrived at his chambers he threw Harry in and closed the portrait. 'Don't let Mr. Potter out.'  
  
'Yes, sir,' the young girl in the portrait replied.  
  
Harry was so furious, he grabbed one of Severus' tea cups from the dining area of the room and threw it across the room into the stone wall. He then proceeded to kick things, like the couch. 'How could you do this to me, Sev?!' Harry screamed out loud.  
  
~  
  
Severus hurried back to the entrance hall, where he had to squeeze through many second to fourth year students to get outside. The first years had gone to Hogsmeade by way of boat, like they'd come so they had already safely left. As he got outside he grouped alongside the professors and students fighting. He ended up fighting next to Sirius of all people. 'Where's Harry?'  
  
'Safe,' Severus confidently told him.  
  
Eventually with all the spell slinging they got split up and more and more death eaters continued coming. At some point, no one noticed when, Albus was on top of the school muttering, no one knows what. The stone statues that lined he top of the castle all began coming to life and joining the fighting. They did some considerable damage knocking death eaters out. Severus looked up for a moment at Albus. When he came back to his senses that he was still in a battle he noticed three death eaters coming straight for him, he tried cursing them but they managed go block the curses and disarmed Severus, capturing him, dragging him around to another side of the castle. They drug him inside through a side entrance to the castle where they met up with none other than Voldemort himself and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'He took the boy to his chambers in the dungeon my lord,' Pettigrew spoke.  
  
'And why would my once faithful servant, be hiding the boy who lived,' Voldemort's hissing voice asked.  
  
Severus said nothing.  
  
'Answer, you pathetic grease ball.' The third man who wasn't holding him punched him in the stomach. The voice whom spoke could belong to no one other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Come now, Lucius, no need to take brute force,' Voldemort told him. He then looked to Peter. 'Do you know the location of the man's rooms?'  
  
'Yes, sir,' he said as he led the way into the dungeon.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I felt like leaving it at a slight cliffy cause I got some stuff I need to do before I go to work, so I need to stop writing for now anyway. Please tell me what you think, and I apologize in advance since this is going to get sad in the next chapter, or two.I'm still not sure how much more I'm writing before I start on the sequel. 


	28. Heart of Sword

A/N: Well, I did't think I'd do any more of the story today, but it looks like I've got some time and I feel like writing, so I'm just sitting here doing just that and drinking my juice.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: thanks, nice to hear that you love it and all that good stuff. well you're just going to have to read along to find out what happen to them, now aren't you.  
  
Katy999: Oh come on sweetie, you know I never leave cliffies along for that long, see, I'm back here with another chapter (sadly the last of this fic) within 24 hours.  
  
kittykat52788: Wow, I think that's the first time someone has ever said it kicks ass. Thanks  
  
Wind Dancer17: Come now, I've said there will be a sequel. I don't think they're going to die if there's more after this specific fic is finished.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: oooo Sevy glows..sorry, but my lego Sevy is sitting on my computer at the moment and his face and hands glow in the dark. I think when they made this thing they tried to make it look like he's sneering, but unless you look really closely it looks like he's winking..now all I need is to go get my Harry and sit him up to and Sev can wink at Harry.brilliant idea, brb...teee heee heee..now lego Sev and lego Harry are snogging on the corner of my keyboard.anyways onto the story  
  
~ To Love a Master ~ Chapter 28 Heart of Sword ~  
  
Severus was drug to in front of the portrait that his rooms lay behind.  
  
'Well,' Voldemort spoke. 'Aren't you going to invite us in?'  
  
'I refuse to hand him over to you,' Severus said.  
  
The two death eaters who had been dragging him held him as Lucius and Peter both began to use their fists to beat him for a matter of minutes before Voldemort stopped them.  
  
'Are you ready to tell us your password yet?'  
  
'Never.'  
  
Lucius reached into the inside pocket of Severus' robes and pulled out what he'd been looking for. A small crystal bottle of veritaserum that Severus carried with him. He opened the bottle and with the help of the other death eaters forcing his mouth open poured it down Severus' throat making sure he swallowed it.  
  
They waited for a few minutes for the veritaserum to take effect. 'What is the password to your chambers?' Voldemort asked.  
  
'Green eyes,' Severus said. The portrait opened and Severus cursed himself for carrying the veritaserum around with him. The death eaters threw him into the room on the ground where he crawled over to the couch, which he used to stand up and gain his balance again. He was still bleeding from the beating he'd received earlier. Harry came rushing into the living room from the bedroom where he'd been.  
  
'Severus, is-' Harry froze at the sight of Voldemort walking through the portrait hole. 'You,' he whispered.  
  
'Yes, my boy. You've deceived me one too many times,' Voldemort said.  
  
Severus stepped over and stood in front of Harry. 'I won't let you have him.'  
  
'And why is that, if I may ask, my truthful friend?'  
  
'Because I love him and he's more important to me than even my own life,' Severus said.  
  
'Severus, don't do this,' Harry whispered from behind him.  
  
'You should listen to the boy,' Voldemort said. 'Crucio'  
  
Severus fell to the ground screaming and convulsing in pain. 'Severus!' Harry screamed, kneeling to the ground where he took Severus into his arms. Tears began to stream down his face. Harry kissed Severus on the forehead and whispered to him, 'Goodbye, love.' He then stood up, wiping away his tears and then looked Voldemort in the eyes. 'If you want to kill me, then do it already. Don't put me through torment when you're just going to dispose of me anyway. Do it already before something happens. Dumbledore does know everything that goes on in the castle. It's only a matter of time before he gets here. Don't miss you're chance when you're this close.'  
  
Voldemort smiled his evil smile. 'You have a point.' He raised his wand. 'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
Harry closed his eyes tightly knowing what was coming when he felt someone use him like a climbing post. He opened his eyes to see Severus, still in pain desperately clinging onto him for a brief moment before a light hit them both. They stared into each other's eyes. Harry felt no pain from the light surrounding them both now. Harry suddenly felt like his head was going to explode, and he felt something wet on his forehead, which he came to realize as it dripped down his face was blood. He grabbed onto Severus, and put his head on top of that of his fiancé's, since Harry was holding him up and the other man was not fully standing. Harry tilted his head to the side for a moment to glimpse at Voldemort, when the world went black and he passed out, falling to the ground, Severus on top of him.  
  
~  
  
The light which was supposed to have been green was for some reason white, and shortly after it struck the two men, it burst back a shockwave of white light that blew the death eaters to the ground and made Voldemort no more than the pile of clothes he'd been wearing, the light and its force rushed through all the hallways of the Hogwarts castle and burst out onto the ground outside, knocking everyone within the castle boundaries to the ground. (a/n: kinda like in lord of the rings when after the ring it cut from Sauron's finger, there's a big suction inward then a large outward burst that sends everyone to the ground)  
  
~  
  
Harry rolled over in the bed before he opened his eyes to officially wake up. He saw Severus lying in bed next to him. He leaned over and lay his head on the sleeping man's shoulder.  
  
'Ah, I see you're awake Harry.' Harry rolled over to see Albus sitting beside the bed. The old man, handed Harry his glasses, which he promptly put on. He looked at his surroundings to notice he was in Severus' bed. 'I don't know quite how it happened,' the headmaster began to speak, 'but somehow the two of you defeated Voldemort. Once and for all this time.'  
  
'What happened? Is everyone okay?'  
  
'Not, quite everyone,' the headmaster said sadly. 'There are some faculty members I'm going to have to find replacements for and some very distressed parents knocking at my door every waking hour.'  
  
'Are Ron, Hermione, and Draco alright? What about Sirius?'  
  
'Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasely, and Mr. Malfoy are all fine, as are the rest of the Weasley's if you wanted to know. And Mr. Black is recovering well. He took a nasty blow to the head when part of the castle wall fell. He should be along in an hour or so for his usual visit.'  
  
'Usual visit?'  
  
'You and Severus have both been unconscious for a week now,' Dumbledore explained.  
  
'You said something about distressed parents? Anyone I know?'  
  
'I'm afraid so. It seems as though both Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas from Gryffindor both fell in battle, along with Mr. Finch-Fletchy and Ms. Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Ms. Patil from Ravenclaw. Sadly all the seventh year Slytherins aside from Mr. Malfoy were fighting against us,' he explained.  
  
Harry sat back against the headboard of the bed, tears streaming down his face. 'What about their funerals?'  
  
'They've already been held.' 'I had some questions to ask you about what happened, but seeing as I've just brought you news, I'm sure you wish you'd never heard, my questions can wait for another day. When you have the chance and start moving around, make sure and see Poppy. She said she had something she needed to examine you more thoroughly about, but she wouldn't tell me,' Dumbledore said getting up from his seat to leave.  
  
Harry nodded in acknowledgement and continued to cry, knowing all the students that had died for the past seven years of his life. He knew they'd been brave in what battle had taken place, and he still hated that he wasn't along side them during the fighting. He knew Severus locked him in his rooms for his own protection, but Harry hated the fact that Voldemort had come for him and others died because they were brave enough to protect their friend. He hadn't asked what professors had been so unlucky, but he was just thankful knowing Severus was alright, and just unconscious.  
  
The End  
  
~  
  
A/N: I did it, I got to the end. I told you it'd be tragic. I know it's not uberly tragic but it's somewhat tragic and I think I'm gonna cry right now, but don't worry, all will brighten up soon. Keep your eye open for a new story called No One Can Stop Us Now. It's not up yet, but I'm gonna start writing it soon. Probably after I get this chapter uploaded. Please leave me some reviews to tell me what you think about the whole thing. *looks back at story and smiles as one tear streams down her cheek* 


End file.
